Guardians of the Dragons
by Twista Heisenberg
Summary: Spyro's land is being attacked by Malefor who is an unstoppable dragon. Not even Spyro can stop him. But the Guardians of the Galaxy arrive to help save the planet.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In a world ruled by the Dragon Guardians, many dragons dwell in their homes with no harm. Ignitus, leader of the Dragon Guardians watches over the land as there is no threat upcoming. Two young little dragons start playing tag in the village.

Boy Dragon: Tag, you're it.

Girl Dragon chases after the boy dragon to tag him.

Girl Dragon: Tag, you're it.

Volteer arrives the inform Ignitus.

Volteer: Ignitus. It's ready.

Ignitus flies over to the nest where the egg is now ready to start hatching.

Ignitus: Have mercy.

The egg starts shaking and cracking open.

Ignitus: (smiling)

Ignitus faces the parents of the egg.

Ignitus: Congratulations.

Meanwhile, the two little continue playing but a little too far from home.

Boy Dragon: Slow down, sis! You're going too fast!

Girl Dragon: You're too slow!

Boy Dragon: I'm telling mommy you're being mean.

Girl Dragon: I'll never play with a tattle-tale.

Boy Dragon: Angel. Behind you.

Angel, the young girl dragon looks behind her and notices a cave.

Angel: (surprised) Cool. You go in first, Tucker.

Tucker: No, you go first.

Angel: Are you scared?

Tucker: Scared? Me? I don't think so.

Angel: Like I would believe that. I dare you to go in.

Tucker: (sigh) Fine. I'm going in.

Tucker starts walking towards the cave to go inside and then he hears a growl.

Tucker: Hello?

Meanwhile with the egg still hatching, the hatching remains complete with a tiny purple baby dragon.

Mother: (smiling with joy) He's perfect.

Father: Our first baby.

Ignitus: What shall you call him?

Father: We're going to call him...

They hear a loud thud. Cyril rushes in.

Cyril: Igg. We have a problem.

Ignitus: Watch the family.

Ignitus rushes out and watches the land get destroyed. The primate warriors start attacking the dragons in the village.

Ignitus: What in Dragon Realms is this?

Ignitus starts flying down to the village to stop the madness happening in the village. The dragon starts fighting the monkeys to defend the village from harm. He grabs one with his mouth and throws him out.

Mother: Cyril. What is happening?

Cyril: I don't know.

The monkey start ambushing Ignitus and then...

Voice: Enough!

The monkeys stop and Ignitus looks behind him and notices Malefor.

Malefor: Ignitus.

Ignitus: Malefor.

Malefor: I think it's time your Kingdom meets its new threat.

Ignitus: This is madness, Malefor. Stop this.

Malefor: Give me a reason why I should.

Ignitus: We just had a baby dragon come to this world.

Malefor: What color?

Ignitus: What is it matter to you?

Malefor pins him down.

Malefor: What! Color!

Malefor: Purple.

Malefor starting getting concerned and gets off of him.

Malefor: Purple? I'm the only purple dragon in this world. Where is the infant?

Terrador arrives.

Terrador: Ignitus. Two young dragons have been slaughtered.

Ignitus starts attacking Malefor.

Ignitus: You monster! Murderer!

Malefor fights back.

Malefor: (to the monkeys) Find the infant dragon!

Volteer arrives to the Family with the newborn dragon.

Volteer: They're coming. We have to move, now.

Volteer gets shot by arrows from the primate warriors.

Monkey: Give us the newborn and I will let you live.

Mother: You're not touching him.

Monkey grabs his bow and arrow and aims at the family. Cyril attacks the monkey and they both go into battle. The fight continues with Ignitus and Malefor.

Malefor: Where is the infant?

Ignitus: I will not tell you.

Malefor: So be it.

Malefor stomps him with his foot.

Malefor: Long live the king.

Malefor throws Ignitus off the edge and Volteer and the other guardians notice.

Terrador: Noo!

Volteer gets killed by the monkeys and Cyril takes the infant.

Mother: No. Wait.

Cyril: Listen. I have to get him out of here before he gets killed, too.

Mother: (shedding tears) But can I just look at him one more second?

Cyril: Take a second.

The parents of the newborn dragon.

Father: You'll never remember us. But you will know of us. We will always be with you. Wherever you go, you will remain safe.

Mother: We know you will always be our son. Our hero. Our little... Spyro.

Cyril takes the little dragon and flies away and Malefor notices.

Malefor: Bring that dragon down.

A group of dragon minions appear and start chasing after Cyril with baby. The dragons start spitting fire at him he gets hit by one causing him to drop little Spyro down.

Cyril: No!

The dragons start tackling him down while he was trying to save the little baby dragon. The little baby falls in the river stream. And Cyril continues getting attacked by the little dragons.

Malefor: Off!

The little dragons get off of him. Malefor starts marching towards Cyril.

Malefor: Where is the baby, Cyril?

Cyril: I lost it.

Malefor: You did what?!

Malefor starts crushing Cyril's head.

Malefor: Is the baby alive?

Cyril: (panting) I don't know. All I know is you caused me to drop him.

Malefor: Oh, I did? (to the dragons) Kill him.

The little dragons start killing Cyril.

Malefor: We will find the baby! Once we find him, we will build a new realm!

Meanwhile, the family of kangaroo approach the river and find the little baby dragon drowning in the water.

Kangaroo: Oh, no.

The kangaroo helps the little dragon out of the water. She starts getting heartbroken that the poor little thing was drowning.

Kangaroo: You poor little thing. It's okay.

The little baby lets out a cry.

Kangaroo: It's okay. I'm right here.

She puts the little baby in her pouch to keep him warm and brings him in to get him comfortable. A male kangaroo notices the little dragon in the pouch of her love.

Kangaroo: Rocky. He was alone.

Rocky: What happened, Mary?

Mary: I found him in the river freezing.

Rocky: Mary, that's a dragon. He won't replace the joey that we lost.

Mary: But, Rocky. We have to help him. He was freezing. I can't leave him to die.

Rocky: I understand. But he's just gonna be different. We can't keep him here.

Mary: Rocky...

Rocky: I promise he'll be safe. I know where to go.

The two kangaroos starting hopping with the little dragon in Mary's pouch

Rocky: What's the little dragon's name?

Mary: I don't think anything came with the baby. But I think we can call him what called our joey.

Rocky: Mary...

Mary: Rocky, please. He needs a name.

Rocky: Let's call him "Spyro".

Mary: Thank you.

They continue marching into the middle of the flower fields.

Mary: Is this it?

Rocky: This should be it. Set Spyro in front of us.

Mary: Are you sure you want to do this?

Rocky: Trust me.

Mary sets little Spyro on the grass and little Spyro looks at the kangaroo.

Rocky: Step back.

The kangaroos hop back and then a beam of light shines on the little dragon.

Mary: Rocky, what is that?

They look up and spot what appears to be a spaceship.

Rocky: It's a ship.

Mary: Ship?

The ship starts pulling the little dragon up.

Rocky: And I couldn't have done it without you.

Mary: What?

Rocky starts transforming while Spyro is getting pulled in the ship. Mary watches the transformation and the true identity is a blue bounty hunter named Yondu.

Yondu: Woo! (showing the transformation device) This thing works great!

Mary: (frightening) Who are you?

Yondu: I'm the one you kept under cover.

Mary: Where's Rocky?

Yondu: Lady, Rocky's been dead since before I got here. It was my mission to rescue anyone who is in danger. Of course, I can kill whoever pisses me off but whatever. No one ever did.

Mary: You're not gonna hurt me?

Yondu: Lady, the last thing I want to do is hurt someone. But something bad was happening over there in the dragon area and I can't put little Spyro in danger right now. But don't worry, I'll bring him home soon.

Mary: Please take care of him.

Yondu: Consider that done.

The ship lowers and Yondu enters the ship and the ship prepares to take off.


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes of the Galaxy

20 years later, this is the day to be listening to Norman Greenbaum's "Spirit in the Sky" and our heroes of the galaxy remain relaxing in the ship. They are famously known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. Drax, the destroyer starts cleaning his blade, Gamora flies the ship, and Rocket Raccoon takes a shot of whiskey and drops it on the table with 15 other empty glasses.

Rocket: (rubbing his eyes) Oh, god.

Gamora: Problem, raccoon?

Rocket: What the hell's a raccoon?

Gamora: That's what Peter calls you.

Rocket: (sigh) 15 shots just ain't doin' it.

Peter Quill walks in and notices the table.

Peter: Rocket, really? Come on. That's enough, man.

Peter takes the glasses and puts them away.

Rocket: Have you ever lost someone in your life?

Peter: My mother. (realizing) Rocket! Come on! Did you forget? Groot is gonna come back eventually. Right now, he's in a flower pot.

Rocket: He was like a brother to me. We shared so much stories with each other. Can you bring back the bottle?

Peter: Rocket! It's time to go to bed!

Rocket gets off the table and walks to the bed and passes out. Peter walks to the cockpit.

Gamora: Do you think he'll ever get over him?

Peter: He's kinda like me. I never gotten over my mother's death. I lose my mother, Drax loses his wife and daughter, Rocket loses Groot. Nothing's different.

Gamora: Some things are different.

Peter: Was Thanos mentioning something about Earth?

Gamora: What do you mean?

Peter: I don't know. I feel like something different went on in New York 3 years ago.

Gamora: Go on.

Peter: My dad had a friend who mentioned something about World War II going on in 1941 something about a man who got frozen to death while trying to save the world. He said he had a shield. There was also a government group called S.H.I.E.L.D.

Gamora: Is that all?

Peter: He also mentioned... Stark Industries... I don't know. I never paid much attention.

Gamora: What about this New York?

Peter: Good question.

Drax: Loki.

Peter: Who?

Drax: The god of mischief from Asgard.

Peter: Wait. (standing up) You're talking about the brother of Thor, the god of thunder. The son of Odin.

Drax: He partnered with Thanos. Loki created and army and destroyed half a city on Earth. And... these... Avengers... stopped him.

Peter: That's what Thanos was talking about, right?

Gamora: How do you know that?

Drax: It doesn't matter. We don't know what these Avengers are up to now.

Rocket wakes up.

Rocket: Did I miss something?

Peter: How are you feeling?

Rocket: Like crap.

Rocket notices the sink.

Rocket: Why is there 16 glasses in the sink?

Peter: You tell me.

Yondu: (on the communicator) Quill!

Peter: Crap. Yes, Yondu?

Yondu: I need you in my ship, boy. We have a problem.

Peter: Oh, crap. I know the problem.

A few moments later, Peter arrives to Yondu's ship, and Yondu appears.

Peter: Well, I'm here. What's up?

Yondu: I need you in my room right now.

Peter and Yondu walk in and pick up the controller of a Nintendo Entertainment System.

Yondu: What are these things rolling down on me?

Peter: (noticing he's playing Donkey Kong) Yondu, those are barrels. You have to jump over them.

Yondu: How do I jump?

Peter: Push A.

The barrels keep hitting Mario.

Yondu: I can't do it.

Peter: Of course, you can. Let me try.

Peter starts jumping over the barrels and finally runs to the girl.

Yondu: Screw this. You're better than I am.

Peter: Nobody's better than you, Yondu. I know a better game. Super Mario Bros. Play that.

Peter and Yondu start walking to the lounge.

Yondu: Remember when I said we had a problem? I lied.

Peter: So did you invite me here for nothing?

Yondu: (sitting down) Have a seat, son? I have to tell you something.

Peter sits down.

Yondu: Do you remember when I picked you up from Earth when you were a little boy?

Peter: Yeah, I do remember.

Yondu: Let's have a drink, first and I'll tell you.

Peter: I'm not thirsty.

Yondu: Please, have a drink.

Peter: Thanks for the offer but no thank you.

Yondu: Anyway, 20 years ago, I flew to a far away planet to do a big mission. This is more than important, Quill. Believe me, you're gonna love this part. It tooks me a year to find out if I should rescue whatever is in danger on that planet. What I went down there, finally this village down there started blowing up, and these beasts just starting fighting each other just like that... what's that dinosaur's name that you keep talking about?

Peter: Godzilla.

Yondu: Godzilla. It's like Godzilla. But this planet was ruled by these beasts called dragons.

Peter: I know what a dragon is.

Yondu: I had to rescue one little dragon that was in serious danger because of the problem down there. Five years later, I had to take him back. Because when I went back down there, the place was like paradise. So I had to send him home. But I think you and your friends should go down there.

Peter: I don't think that's necessary.

Yondu: Think about it, Quill. You could be rewarded. If you're ever down there, you'll never know how long you'll have to be down there.

Peter: I better wait til tomorrow. Rocket's in a bad place right now.

Yondu: Still not getting over that tree, huh?

Peter: Apparently not.


	3. Chapter 3

Party at Rhomann Dey's

Rocket: This has got to be a joke.

Peter: Maybe you'll find new tree friends there.

Rocket: Why would I visit a planet full of dragons?

Peter: It's not that bad, Rocket. Yondu thinks it's a good idea that this would get your mind off of Groot.

Rocket: You really think so?

Peter: Yeah. We don't have to go now. We have to get ready for party tonight anyway.

Rocket: (confused) Party?

Later at night on Xandar, the guardians of the galaxy arrive to Rhomann Dey's house full of people who also attended.

Rocket: Some party. I don't want to be here.

Peter: Rocket, we're guests. Just show a little respect.

Rocket: What, you don't remember them locking us up last year?

Peter: You don't remember them rewarding us for saving the galaxy from Ronan?

Rocket: (silent)

Peter: C'mon. Turn that frown upside.

Rhomann: (arriving) Look who's here, everybody. If it ain't the guardians of the galaxy.

The people at the party do an applause to welcome them.

Rhomann: Quill. Thanks for stopping by. Gamora. Drax. Rocket. And... (realizing) Oh, I forgot.

Rocket: (death stare) You were saying?

Peter: Easy, Rocket. (to Rhomann) He's still not getting over it.

Rhomann: Ah, I see. Please, make yourself at home.

They walk over to the refreshments and start getting plates. Peter gets one for Gamora.

Gamora: (taking the plate) I'm getting flashbacks from when we were locked up.

Peter: Yeah, that's how we teamed up. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have made a great team.

Gamora: Now, what was that conversation with Rocket all about?

Peter: What do you mean?

Gamora: You mentioned something about Yondu suggesting we go to another planet.

Peter: Oh, that's only a guardian thing. We'll talk about that later.

Gamora: I want to hear it, now.

Peter: Gamora. We're in a Corpsman's house. We can't talk about it here. This has to involve only me, you, Rocket, and Drax. But right now we have to keep it zipped.

Gamora: What's so important about this mission that Yondu gave us. Why did HE offer this mission?

Peter: Because he did the exact same mission without mentioning it anybody. Come on, let's find a place to sit.

As they sit down, they begin a conversation with the Nova Prime Irani Rael.

Irani: So, Mr. Quill. How is it to become a guardian of the galaxy?

Peter: You might be asking what it's like to be a guardian of the galaxy. It just feels like... I can't fully describe it.

Rhomann: I'm sure it makes you feel strong and unstoppable and I'm surprised you guys made it out from that explosion in the ship last year. Except one guardian didn't make it.

Rocket: (angry) Watch it.

Rhomann: I'm not meaning to offend you Rocket. I'm just glad to have you guys become the heroes of the galaxy. I can't imagine how many times I've thanked you for saving my neck 3 months ago.

Irani: What happened 3 months ago?

*Flashback*

Rhomann: No! Don't kill me! I'll never make you angry again, I promise!

Rhomann appears to be struggling with the Nintendo game Super Mario Bros. where he fights Bowser.

Peter: Get under him.

Rhomann: Oh.

Rhoman slides under Bowser and finally saves the princess.

Rhomann: Yes! I'm saved!

*Flashback ends*

Peter: Oh, come on. That was just a game.

Rhomann: What did you do that device?

Peter: It's at Yondu's. He's gonna give it back to me soon.

Rhomann: I want to play it again.

Rocket: What are you talking about?

Peter: He's talking a video game.

Rocket: For a minute, you made me think something was actually killing you. (to Peter) What is Super Mario Bros. anyway?

Peter: I'll teach you how to play when we get that... business taken care of.

Rhomann: Business?

Peter: (finding the words) Personal business.

Rhomann: Okay? I don't want to know.

Peter: No, no. It's nothing bad. It's just something that it's not our place to bring up what it is yet.

Irani: Well, now I'm very curious.

Peter: Trust me. You don't want to know this part.

Drax: Can I say something? Whatever Yondu told you, it may be a trap.

Rhomann: Yondu? What does Yondu have to do with this?

Peter: It's something big and I can't really bring it up right now. And like I said, it's nothing bad. So, you can take my word for it.

Rhomann: Okay, then. I won't pressure you. If it's guardian classified, we'll just leave that remaining so.

Rocket drops down.

Rocket: Where's your bathroom?

Rhomann: Just down that hall to the left.

Rocket: Thank you.

Peter watches Rocket walk to the bathroom. Rocket washes his face in the bathroom and notices Peter standing behind.

Rocket: (sigh) What do you want, Quill?

Peter: I'm just starting to get worried about you. You haven't really been acting like yourself, lately.

Rocket leans on the bathroom counter.

Rocket: Lock the door, please.

Peter: Why?

Rocket: Just lock the door, please.

Peter locks the bathroom door and notices Rocket sobbing.

Peter: (walking over to him) You okay?

Rocket jumps on Peter and wraps his arms around him and hugs him while he's crying about Groot.

Rocket: (sobbing) I can't get over him. I just... can't. I've been with him all my life.

Peter: Shhh... it's okay.

Rocket: (sobbing) I can't take it anymore.

Peter: Rocket, you gotta stay strong. Groot saved us and you know that. But all that is in the past and you gotta move on, man.

Rocket: (getting down from him) I want to be your companion.

Peter: You are my companion. But we have Drax and Gamora. And about that little tree you kept in a flowerpot.

Rocket: I can't see him that way. I want to remember him the way he was before he... (pauses while trying to say it)

Peter: Hey, it's okay. He'll come back, eventually. I promise.

Rhomann Dey starts walking by the door and starts hearing a conversation in the bathroom.

Rocket: I'm not sure if this is going to help me get successful.

Peter: All you have to do is just let it out and it'll be all over.

Rocket: So, if I have to get over him, then maybe you can be my partner.

Rhomann: (whisper) Saal.

Denarian Saal arrives to Rhomann.

Rhomann: You gotta hear.

Rocket starts to share a story with Peter.

Rocket: I remember one time, Groot and I did a really special thing together.

Rhomann: (whisper) He's talking about the tree.

Rocket: It made me feel really good.

Saal: (disgusted)

Rhomann: (mouthing) Special thing?

Rocket: When he saved me, he wrapped his branches around me and carried me like a baby and he gave me a very special gift.

Saal: He's a disgusting rat.

Peter: Okay. I'm going to stop you right there. Because when you're sharing stories with me, if you want me to take Groot's place, you can't have a conversation with me if you're going to say the word "special" to me. That hug you just gave me, that was only to calm you down.

Rocket: What are you trying to say?

Peter: I'm saying that you chose to hug me, because you see me trying to help you with everything you've been going through. During all that, you were staring at me like you appreciated me for helping you. You had that gloomy look in your eyes like a cat would look at me. Now, don't get me wrong, I do like you. You're special and...

Rocket: Hold! You just used the word "special"!

Peter: Well, special in a good way.

Saal: I think I'm going puke.

Rocket: I just want you to know, Peter, that... I love you and you mean so much to me.

Rhomann: (whisper) I knew this was the big thing they were talking about.

Peter: (wrapping his arms around him) Listen, you know that I'm always going to be here for you. I'll never let anything happen to you and I will make sure that you're safe from harm. And I will always protect you just like the way Groot did. And I will never leave you.

Rocket: (sobbing again and hugging him) Thank you.

The bathroom door opens and Peter and Rocket notice Rhomann and Saal looking at him with a disgusted face.

Rocket: What?

Peter: Oh, crap.

Back in the ship,...

Rocket: Wow. I've never been so humiliated that like in my life.

Gamora: Way to screw up a party. I didn't know he had a crush on you.

Peter: It wasn't a crush. I was trying to help him.

Drax: He put his arms around you like he's attracted to you.

Gamora: Why didn't you tell us, Rocket?

Rocket: I wasn't attracted to him.

Peter: You put your arms around my waist. You wanted me to help you calm down. And oh, great. Now we're not allowed back in the party. And Rocket, if you mention this anyone in the galaxy, I will never forgive you.

Rocket: Same goes to you.

Peter: Okay, then. We have a deal. And you two better not mention it, either.

Drax: I don't keep promises.

Gamora: Assassins don't make promises.

Rocket: I'm going to bed. Screw this.

Rocket marches in the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Spyro the Dragon

Meanwhile back in the Dragon Realms, it has been 20 since the disaster of the realm and little Spyro has grown up and he has returned to his homeworld and he has returned to the village of the kangaroos.

Mary: Spyro. Time for lunch.

Spyro walks in to have some lunch.

Mary: Your favorite food. (seeing the plate full of grass and sheep meat)

Spyro: Mom, this is the same plate we had yesterday.

Mary: Yes, but I cooked it just the way you like it.

Spyro: I don't care which way you cook it. I just think we need to find something different.

Mary: Now, I'm sure the food is fine.

Spyro: That's what you said about last Wednesday's dinner.

Mary: (sigh) Son, it's not that big of a deal. Please, eat.

Spyro: Actually, I'm not really hungry.

Spyro starts walking away.

Mary: Where are you going?

Spyro: For a walk.

Mary: I want you back in 3 hours.

Spyro: I'll be back. Don't worry.

A few minutes later, Spyro starts walking around the forest to search for something to eat.

Spyro: (sigh) What am I doing?

Then he hears something in the bushes.

Spyro: Hello?

He gets closer to the moving bush but moves slowly. He sticks his head in the bush and finds nothing.

Spyro: (sigh) It's probably just a squirrel.

Spyro gets his head and then...

Voice: Don't move.

Spyro freezes.

Voice: Don't turn around.

Spyro: (shaking) What do you want?

Voice: I want to know why you came in the wrong place.

Spyro: I always come here. I didn't think I'd disturb anyone

Voice: If I find out you're lying, I will shoot this arrow right through you.

Spyro: Arrow?

Voice: Now turn around and face me.

Spyro turns around and it appears to be his friend Hunter pointing the arrow at him.

Hunter: (laughing so hard)

Spyro: (phew) Hunter, really?

Hunter: (laughing) You should've seen the look on your face!

Spyro: That wasn't really funny, dude. I didn't know it was you until you mentioned the archery weapon.

Hunter: Come on. It's just a harmless prank.

Spyro: Yeah? Well, you better watch your back because the same thing is about to happen to you if you keep doing it.

Spyro and Hunter start walking together.

Hunter: So, what are you doing in the forest?

Spyro: Well, my kangaroo mother didn't have much food in her house so I'm trying to find something different. It's always sheep meat, grass... I can't eat all that every day anymore.

Hunter: (sitting on a giant branch) Bro, I hate to make you jealous. But I can eat much more than you.

Spyro: I'm glad you're parents aren't kangaroo.

Hunter: I don't get it, though. Why are you being raised by a family of kangaroos?

Spyro: It's a long story. I know Mary's not my real mother, of course. But I love her to death. But she never told me anything before she started raising me. I started getting memories since I was 5 years old.

Hunter: Oh.

Spyro: The only thing I know is something happened 20 years ago and it involved Dragon Guardians.

Hunter: Do you think you should talk to Mary and asked her what happened?

Spyro: I've tried that for the past 8 months and she still wouldn't say a word. The only kangaroo that knows so much is Sheila.

Hunter: Sheila won't talk.

Spyro: She'll talk to me.

A few moments later,...

Sheila: I don't know what you're talking about, Spyro.

Spyro: Sheila, come on. This is important.

Sheila: You're a dragon raised by kangaroos.

Spyro: But do you know why I was brought here?

Sheila: I was only told not to worry about it.

Spyro: So, clearly you don't know anything.

Sheila: The only thing I know is something fell from the sky and took a baby dragon away.

Spyro: I am the only dragon in this area...

Sheila looks at Spyro.

Spyro: You just said something fell from the sky.

Sheila: They never told me what it was. I was even born before then. Ask your mother. She was there.

Spyro starts getting concerned now. Then, Spyro remains in his room and Mary walks in.

Mary: Spyro. Bedtime.

Spyro: I'm not tired.

Mary: (walking towards him) What's wrong, son?

Spyro: What happened to me when I was born?

Mary: (sigh) Spyro.

Spyro: Mother, please. I have a right to know.

Mary: I found you.

Spyro: Where did you find me?

Mary: (silent)

Spyro: Tell me, Mary.

Mary attention was caught the moment he said her name.

Mary: Spyro. It's not my place to tell you right now.

Spyro: Where are my parents? My real parents.

Mary: They saved you.

Spyro starts shedding tears.

Mary: A dragon guardian dropped you here after an attack that happened. A lot of dragons died. Including the Dragon Guardians. More dragons are under slavery. It has all been done by the hands of Malefor.

Spyro: Was he after me?

Mary: (bows her head) He was. We had to send you away for 5 years. Far away from this world. But you were brought back but your memory was somehow reset.

Spyro: So I had no memory from where I was over 5 five years?

Mary: You could've let the whole dragon world know. Including Malefor. You would've been followed. But now, there has been no harm since the attack.

Spyro: Is there a way to bring the guardians back?

Mary: There is no power to bring the guardians. Without the guardians, all dragons are under slavery. Only guardians can protect the Dragon Realms.

Spyro: I should be the guardian.

Mary: No, Spyro. You must understand that there is much more to learn than being a guardian.

Spyro: Can there be a guardian that is not a dragon but can still protect the Dragon Realms?

Mary: I don't have the answer to that, son. It's up to you to figure out how to protect the world.

Spyro: I want to be out there, though. I want to find out who Malefor is, so I can stop him. Where is he now?

Mary: It's been 20 years since we've seen him. Come on, Spyro. Let's just get some sleep.

Spyro walks over to his bed and keeps his eyes open for a little more.

Spyro: (thinking) One day, I'm going to see what the whole Dragon Realms is like.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Dragon Realms

Meanwhile, Rocket starts reading one of Peter's books and Peter notices.

Rocket: (seeing) Hey Pete.

Peter: So you read books now?

Rocket: Yeah, I always read books.

Peter: I don't recall the last time you read a book. Drax, hand me my agenda.

Drax hands the agenda to Peter.

Peter: Okay, so Yondu wants us to visit some planet with dragons. But I'm not picking up any coordinates.

Gamora: Maybe, Yondu has it.

Peter: I'm giving him a call.

Peter calls Yondu on his computer. Yondu pops up on screen talking to a duck. Yondu sees Peter.

Yondu: Ah, Quill. What can I do for you?

Peter: We need the coordinates to the dragon planet.

Yondu: One set of coordinates coming up. This is Howard, by the way.

Peter: Hi, Howard.

Yondu: Some people call him Howard the Duck.

Howard: So nice to meet you.

Yondu: Howard's been helping with coordinates for a couple weeks and it's been going well.

Rocket: Oh, so first we have a so called raccoon and now we have a duck?

Howard: He's just a friend of mine. He's just volunteering to help.

Peter: Okay, Howard. How bout you send me the coordinates?

Howard: No problem. What were they again?

Yondu: I think it's this one on the bottom. Now listen Quill. This mission is very important. This only involves you and the rest of your group. You are to keep the Nova Corps out of this. They never know what trouble they'd go through.

Peter: It's a deal.

Peter gets the coordinates.

Peter: The coordinates are in.

Yondu: Good. Oh, and one more thing. You may have a difficult time communicating with anyone if you're on that planet. There is no technology on that planet. So, y'all are on your own.

Peter: Thanks for the warning. Quill out.

Yondu: (inhales and exhales through his nose) Be careful, kid.

Howard: Do you think he'll make it out?

Yondu: I'm sure he will.

Peter prepares to drive the ship to the far away planet.

Rocket: I'm not so sure about this.

Peter: Relax, Rocket. It'll be fine.

Rocket watches out the window and the ship takes off.

Meanwhile on Dragon Realms,...

Mary: Spyro, don't worry. You'll be out there soon maybe in the future, you'll be the guardian.

Spyro: Mom, this is serious. I think it's time I start being a dragon. And not some joey. You know I'm not a joey.

Mary: I know you're not a joey. I just don't want to lose you.

Spyro: You won't.

Hunter: Spyro, you ready.

Spyro: Oh, sure.

Mary: Where are you going?

Spyro: Just gonna go for a walk in the woods.

Mary: Remember, 3 hours.

Spyro: (rolls his eyes) I'm getting tired of that.

During the walk,...

Spyro: I can't spend the rest of my life here. Everytime I leave the village, it's always 3 hours, 3 hours.

Hunter: That's how kangaroos are.

Spyro: But Sheila's a little different. I've already explained this to my mom more than enough but she doesn't seem to understand.

Hunter: I'm sure she understands. She just... doesn't want to risk losing a joey.

Spyro: I'm not a joey!

Hunter: (noticing how aggravated he's getting) She had a joey. But she lost him.

Spyro: How?

Hunter: A dragon killed her joey.

Spyro: Who was it?

Hunter: Malefor killed him. It took place in the same village he attacked.

Spyro: Why? Does Malefor slaughter young animals, too?

Hunter: I'm hearing it was an accident. It turned out he wanted to kill his father.

Spyro: (realizing) Rocky. Rocky's dead, too, right?

Hunter: Yeah, but I don't know how.

Spyro and Hunter hear something outside the woods.

Spyro: What's that noise?

They start running to see what's going on. They exit the woods and notice what appears to be a giant metal thing.

Hunter: What the heck is that?

Spyro: It looks like a... spaceship.

Hunter: Spaceship? What's a spaceship?

Spyro: You know what a spaceship is.

Hunter: No I don't. You just brought it up, first.

Spyro: Shh.

As the ship lands, Peter Quill steps out of the ship and looks around. Spyro and Hunter hide behind the rock.

Spyro: It's an alien from outer space.

Hunter: Okay, for real, what is going on? You're saying "spaceship" and now you're saying "aliens".

Spyro: I... feel like I've seen it before... (to himself) Taken away from this world...

Back to Quill,...

Peter: It's clear.

The rest of the guardians step off the ship and start looking around the place.

Gamora: Looks gloomy.

Rocket: It kinda feels like my kinda place. I wish Groot was here to see this.

Drax: Quill, what are we looking for?

Peter: According to Yondu, we're supposed to defend this planet. So we need to find the guardian of the planet. If there is one.

Gamora: What if there is no guardian on this planet?

Peter: Well, then, we're screwed. We came here for nothing.

Back to Spyro and Hunter,...

Hunter: Is that a... raccoon with a stick in his hand?

Spyro: I think that's a gun?

Hunter: There you go, again. You're creeping me out.

Peter: (calling) Hello?

The guardians start searching around.

Rocket: It's okay, we're guardians.

Peter: Dude, don't ruin it for them.

Rocket: What? We're guardians of the freakin' galaxy.

Peter: And I'm the freakin' guardian of keep your mouth shut.

Spyro: (whisper) He just said "guardian".

Gamora sees the dragon and the cheetah.

Gamora: Quill.

Peter sees the dragon and the cheetah.

Hunter: Crap, they see.

Spyro: Just don't move.

Peter starts smiling at the animals.

Peter: Hi, there.

Rocket: Quill, I'm not sure they're friendly.

Peter: It's all right. (to the dragon) Come here, buddy.

Spyro scoots back a little more.

Peter: It's okay. I won't hurt you.

Drax: Quill, are you nuts?

Rocket: Drax is right. What are you doing?

Peter: I know what I'm doing.

Hunter grabs his bow and arrow slowly. Rocket notices Hunter grabbing a weapon.

Rocket: Quill, watch out! (blasts at Hunter)

Hunter: Go! Run!

Spyro starts running.

Peter: Wait! Wait!

Rocket, Drax, and Gamora starts chasing after the animals. Hunter starts running for his life and Rocket shoots at Hunter and Hunter dodges the fire blasts. Drax chases after Spyro. Peter runs in the forest and starts looking for Rocket and the others and Gamora rejoins Peter.

Peter: Where's Rocket and Drax?

Gamora: Searching for the animals. You shouldn't have gotten closer.

Peter: I didn't know the cheetah was gonna pull an arrow on me.

Hunter hides in the bushes from Rocket who starts searching around for him.

Rocket: Here, kitty, kitty. Come out wherever you are.

Hunter jumps out and aims at Rocket and Rocket dodges the arrows while Hunter starts shooting the arrows at him. Drax continues chasing after Spyro and Spyro gets cornered and Drax starts getting closer.

Drax: You got nowhere to run now.

Spyro then lets out a firebreath and Drax dodges the fire attack.

Drax: Nice try, dragon.

Spyro: Stay away from me.

Peter and Gamora start searching for Rocket and Drax. Rocket continues fighting Hunter and Rocket tackles him to the ground.

Rocket: You think you can hurt me? Think again.

Rocket grabs his gun and aims it at Hunter and then, Sheila arrives and kicks Rocket down and knocks him out.

Sheila: I followed you.

Peter and Gamora arrive.

Peter: Rocket.

Hunter sees them and grabs his bow and arrow again.

Peter: Whoa, whoa. Stop! We're not here to hurt you!

Drax continues fighting Spyro. Spyro tackles Drax and drags him to the cliff. Spyro prepares to let out his firebreath and then...

Hunter: Spyro!

Spyro turns around and sees Hunter, Sheila and the aliens from space.

Hunter: It's okay. They're friends.

Spyro gets off of Drax and Drax stands up.

Spyro: I'm sorry. I didn't know.

Drax rejoins the group and he stands up.

Drax: I apologize for attacking you.

Peter: I wasn't going to hurt anyone here. I'm here to protect your world. I'm looking for the guardians of this planet.

Spyro: Actually, we haven't had guardians for 20 years.

Peter: Oh? What's going on?

Spyro: There are lots of dragons enslaved by... Malefor.

Peter: Who's Malefor?

Voice: Spyro!

Spyro sees Mary kangaroo hopping towards.

Mary: There you are! You're okay!

Spyro: Yes, mother, I'm fine.

Rocket: (confused) Wait. You're a son to a kangaroo?

Spyro: That's part of the story.

Mary: I want a good story. Why don't you tell me why I wait 3 hours for you to come home I had to wait one extra hour?

Spyro: Mom, it's not what you think. We just ran into some trouble with these guys.

Mary: Who are these guys, anyway?

Peter: I'll take that. We're the guardians of the galaxy.

Mary: (surprised) Guardians? Please come.

They invite the guardians in Mary's home with Rocket holding an icepack on his head.

Mary: I'm so glad to have guardians here. We haven't had guardians in...

Peter: 20 years. I know. You're son told us.

Sheila: (to Rocket) Sorry about the kicking, mate.

Rocket: It's cool, I've been hit by girls before.

Sheila: You never seen a kangaroo before, have you?

Rocket: Not really. Just studied them through one of my bosses books.

Sheila: Well then. My name is Sheila.

Rocket: My name is Rocket.

Peter: Is there anything we can do to stop Malefor?

Spyro: I could team up with you.

Mary: Spyro, please.

Spyro: Mom, we have guardians in the Dragon Realms now. I want to help the guardians.

Peter: Don't worry. We'll take care of him and protect him. And like I said, we're the guardians of the galaxy.

Mary: Well, here we should call you something else. Maybe you could be the Dragon Guardians.

Peter: Nah, too much.

Sheila: How about Guardian Dragons?

Rocket: How 'bout just Guardians? Just call us that if the word "galaxy" makes you uncomfortable.

Gamora: I can go with that. Drax?

Drax: I'm not answering that question.

Spyro How about Guardians of the Dragons?

Peter: (thinking) Okay, good name. So on Planet Dragon, we are the Guardians of the Dragons?

Mary: But still, Spyro. I really want you stay and let the Guardians of the Dragons take care of it.

Spyro: Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. You have to let me go now.

Mary: I'm not making you stay. I just don't want to lose you the way I lost my joey.

Spyro: I understand. I'll spend two more nights here and I'll leave.

Mary: Thank you. You guardians are more than welcome to stay, if you'd like.

Rocket: This will let me get to know you more.

Sheila: All right. Sounds fun.

Peter: Guardian meeting right now.

Rocket, Drax and Gamora gather around the table for a meeting.

Peter: Now, listen. Whoever Malefor is, he may be dangerous, strong and powerful. We don't know if Spyro can defeat him or not so we're going to be here for a long time. I think Spyro should come with us, we may need his help as much as much as he needs ours. And remember what Yondu said, Nova Corps cannot get involved in this.

Gamora: Does Dey count?

Peter: Even Rhomann Dey can't know about this. So, this is only to be guardian related if they get involved in this situation, who knows what they would cause.

Drax: I'm not sure we can trust the dragon.

Rocket: He's just a dragon with a heart. He thought we were gonna hurt him.

Peter: Uh... did you not pull a gun on his tiger friend?

Rocket: Did he not pull an arrow on you? I just did you a favor and you're welcome.

Gamora: I saw that happen, too.

Peter: Okay. But still, we have to protect this world no matter what it takes or how long it takes. If we can't trust the dragon, how are we gonna be trusted?

Rocket: Is it really worth it?

Drax: The rat has a point.

Rocket: Dude, call me a rat one more time...

Peter: (cuts him off) Enough! Do you want to save the world or not?

Rocket: We do.

Peter: Okay. Because if not, you know where the ship is. If you leave me here, fine. We're gonna crash here for a couple days. So goof off all you like til it's time to start our mission.

Rocket: I do want to spend some time with the kangaroo.

Peter: Then, there you go. Make friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Paradise

It is the first morning of the guardians remaining on the Dragon Realms,

Rocket: It feels like paradise out here. Back in the galaxy, we get a lot more chaos than this.

Sheila: So, where are you from?

Rocket: I don't remember.

Sheila: You must remember something.

Rocket: I just don't remember much. It's just hard.

Sheila: Well, we Spyro was 5, he only started remembering things then.

With Spyro and Quill,...

Peter: So, you don't know what happened before you were five?

Spyro: That was the only first time I've gotten a memory.

Hunter: But you said you've seen a spaceship before.

Spyro: I didn't say that.

Hunter: Yes, you did.

Spyro: I said it FELT like I've seen it before.

Peter: Have you ever even been in the galaxy?

Spyro: Not that I remember.

Peter: So you don't remember a thing.

Spyro: What are you saying?

Peter: I was told a baby dragon was sent to the galaxy and brought back to the galaxy five years later.

Spyro: Did he ever mention the name?

Peter: No he never did. But I do believe that a dragon was in the galaxy.

Hunter: Spyro? Can you try to remember what happened after the attack?

Spyro: How can I remember? I was only a baby. All that my mother told me was I was taken from this world and brought back and my memory got reset.

Hunter: How does a dragon get his memory reset?

Spyro: It just happened, obviously.

Peter: Hang on, I think I know why that happened.

Peter rushes to his ship to try to reach Yondu.

Peter: (waiting) C'mon, c'mon. Reach.

Yondu: (answering) Quill!

Peter: Do you have to yell everytime you answer?

Yondu: Yeah. Sorry, I can't help. So, I guess you can reach me after all.

Peter: Yeah. Yondu, I need your help.

Yondu: Quill, I told you. You're on your own.

Peter: Yondu, please. It's important. Where is that memory device at?

Yondu: What memory device?

Peter: The device. The one that erases memories, where is it?

Yondu: I destroyed it. Why?

Peter: You destroyed it?!

Yondu: It doesn't work anymore. Why do you ask?

Peter: Because, there is a dragon down here that doesn't remember anything before age 5.

Yondu: I know which one you're talking about. Son, that device you're after can only erase memories. Once it's erased, gone. Doesn't exist, anymore. It's the best way to keep that world safe.

Peter: Well, um. Thanks.

Yondu: Don't mention it.

Then, he returns to Spyro.

Spyro: Well?

Peter: So, I was wrong. I guess we'll have to keep our mouths shut about memories.

Spyro: I thought you said there was something to bring my full memory back?

Peter: It doesn't exist.

Back with Rocket and Sheila,...

Sheila: Why don't you stay with us, please?

Rocket: You mean stay after we save the world?

Sheila: Of course, you're a raccoon. We love raccoons.

Rocket: (silent) Well, I don't know what to say.

Sheila: Believe me, you'll love it here.

Rocket: I have to talk to Quill about it. But if it's okay, then maybe we can get acquanted. But he cares so much about me. He's shown a lot of respect for me since... (pauses in saddness)

Sheila: Since what?

Rocket: I had a friend that died.

Sheila: Oh, I'm so sorry.

Rocket: He was more than a friend. He was a great friend. (laughs a little) It's hard to say this but... he's a tree.

Sheila: What happened?

Rocket: He sacrificed himself to save me. I don't really feel comfortable talking about it much. (sigh) But, anyway, I'll talk to Quill when I can.

Gamora: Am I interrupting?

Rocket: Were you just listening to this?

Gamora: I couldn't help it but I heard you wanted to stay.

Rocket: I'd be more happy here if my kind lives here. But please don't tell Quill yet. I have to talk to him.

Gamora: Why don't you talk to him now?

Rocket: I would. But I better wait til morning.

Gamora: It is the morning.

Rocket: I mean tomorrow.

Sheila: You're really choosing to stay?

Rocket: If it's up to Peter Quill, then I'm staying.

Back with Peter and Spyro sitting down,...

Spyro: So, what is the galaxy like? Is it beautiful?

Peter: I guess you could say it. But it can also be dangerous.

Spyro: Why do you say that?

Peter: Because there are many times that the galaxy has been under attack. Just about as bad as the incident that happened here when you were born.

Spyro: There is no way I can remember that. So are you really from Xandar?

Peter: That's not my original planet. I came from Earth. I was brought to the galaxy in 1988. It's an Earth year.

Spyro: I want to check out. What's it like in Earth?

Peter: As far as I remember, it was beauiful. It has technology. I don't know what the technology is like now but I'm only hearing weird things happening in this place called New York City.

Spyro: What happened in New York City?

Peter: I heard there was an attack on Earth. And these Avengers saved the city. We have no idea what they're up to.

Spyro: Sounds like a strange city.

Peter: We never had issues like that. Well, except someone got frozen for decades.

Rocket: Quill. Can I talk to you for a minute?

Peter: (to Spyro) Excuse me?

During the talk,...

Peter: You're what?

Rocket: I just thought it would be okay to be more happy than I right now.

Peter: By what, choosing to stay on a planet you never been on before?

Rocket: Quill, She's listening to me. She knows my feelings. She understands my feelings and she's offering a place for me to stay. I want to live here.

Peter: Rocket, you can't leave us. We need you. I don't know want to lose another guardian member.

Rocket: You won't, Quill. But it's best to let me stay for a while.

Peter: Rocket, you can't be serious! I listen to you a lot more than you think. You don't remember the conversation we had at Rhomann's party?

Rocket: I didn't say you never listen. But there are a few times you haven't listened to what I say.

Peter: Okay, tell me one time I didn't listen.

Rocket: You remember the incident at that museum when it was getting robbed. Remember that?

Peter: That was because I was busy talking.

Rocket: Busy talking while there was theft going on and I had to run after him and stop him myself. And you didn't see a single thing.

Peter: (sigh) Crap. I'm sorry, I didn't even know.

Rocket: (sarcasm) Right. You didn't know. You're just full of it, Quill! After everything we've been through together!

Peter: Rocket...

Rocket: You were always on my side and now you're choosing to make a decision for me by just saying "no".

Peter: I was not saying no! I understand you want to stay here and be more happy! But this isn't you choosing this! Something is going through your head and I'm not comfortable! Things will be different if you're not with us! But if this is what you really want, I promise. I won't get in your way.

Rocket: I'm sorry, Quill.

Peter: Let's go back with the group.

Later at night, Peter sits outside and Spyro sneaks out of the house and sees Peter sitting. Spyro walks towards him and sits with him.

Peter: Why are you up this late?

Spyro: I couldn't sleep. Just thinking about leaving really bothers me.

Peter: Is your kangaroo mother always that protective?

Spyro: Sometimes she is. I love her. But she's just worried about me. Everytime I leave the village, I have to let her know and then she gives me three hours to get home.

Peter: That sounds like a mother.

Spyro: What was the yelling about earlier?

Peter: Oh, it was just Rocket. He's choosing to stay here. I'm not sure I'm okay with that.

Spyro: Sheila and Rocket do seem like friends.

Peter: He hasn't had a friend in over a year. We had a member of the guardians that sacrificed himself saving our lives.

Spyro: Oh, wow. How did Rocket take it?

Peter: Not so well. That's why he finds me doing so much for him and he wants me to take his friend's place.

Spyro: Have you ever made friends with a furry animal?

Peter: I used to have a dog one time. I played with him, we played fetch. Dogs are mostly the loving animals ever. Rocket doesn't even know he's a raccoon.

Spyro: I already know I'm not really a kangaroo. I really need to be with the dragons. That's where I belong.

Peter: Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be out of here soon.

Spyro: I'm not sure anyone in this world carries those kinds of weapons.

Peter: Well, I guess it doen't hurt to try, does it?

Spyro: Are you sure you can do this?

Peter: Yeah. Would a guardian ever give up?

Spyro: I don't see why you shouldn't.

Peter: I'm sure we can figure it out. If this Malefor is unstoppable, we might as well give it a shot.

Spyro: I'll go first.

Peter: I don't know about that. If you want to fight...

Spyro: I've fought before.

Peter: Well, I'm guessing Malefor is bigger and stronger.

Spyro: I can stop him. I know I can.

Peter: Okay. Then, I'll teach you whenever it gets to that time. You better get some sleep.

Spyro: Thank you... for coming.

Spyro walks back into his house.


	7. Chapter 7

Return of Malefor

It is the next morning in the village, and Rocket walks around in the woods with Sheila.

Sheila: I'm glad that you chose to stay, Rocket.

Rocket: It's not that I chose to stay because you offered. It's because I realized how you understand me more and you seem more appreciative. Even though, you did knock me out.

Sheila: That was for attacking Hunter.

Rocket: I didn't know he was friendly. I thought he was dangerous.

Sheila: You just never gotten used to place like this. Was Groot the only friend you had?

Rocket: I've had more. But they all went far away and it was only me and Groot.

Sheila: What was Groot like?

Rocket: Kind. And if you would've met him, all you would hear him say is "I am Groot". That's all he says.

Sheila: What is it? Like a different language.

Rocket: It's his vocabulary. When he says "I am Groot", he's really saying something else. So I would translate what he really said.

Sheila: Okay, test me. (clears throat) I am Groot.

Rocket: Yeah, it doesn't work that way. Clearly, you just said you're Groot.

Sheila: I'll try again. I am Groot.

Rocket: You are Groot.

Meanwhile at Mary's house, Mary digs into her pouch and shows something to Peter.

Mary: I want to show you this. (showing the Dragon Medallion)

Peter: What is this?

Mary: It's used to be my husband's medallion. He believed in dragons and he used this to call the dragon guardians if he's in danger.

Peter: (taking a look at it) It's beautiful.

Mary: Rocky said not to lose this. So, I kept it in my pouch for years. (shedding tears) I really miss him. I miss my joey, too.

Peter: Your joey?

Mary: I had a joey.

Peter: What happened?

Mary: Malefor killed him. He was only a little joy when he died. (shedding tears)

Peter walks towards her wraps his arms around her to calm her down.

Peter: I'm so tired.

Mary: Now that I have Spyro as our son, I can't lose another son.

Peter: He's a dragon. It's time he learns about being a dragon.

Mary: I understand.

Drax barges in unexpected.

Drax: Quill! We got company!

Peter: Stay here!

Peter runs outside to Gamora and notices and army of monkeys approaching.

Peter: Are those monkeys?

Gamora: I don't know what a monkey is.

Peter: Of course you don't, you're not from Earth. Where's Rocket?

Gamora: He's with the kangaroo.

Back with Rocket and Sheila,...

Rocket: And then Quill starts mentioning this so called rock n' roll band called AC/DC?

Sheila: Is it music?

Rocket: Of course, it's music.

Peter: Rocket! We got company!

Peter and Rocket see the army approaching the village.

Sheila: No, it can't be.

Sheila rushes to the village. Peter and Rocket follow her to the village. The monkeys start shooting bows and arrows at the village and one house explodes. Many kangaroos start getting killed by the monkeys.

Drax and Gamora start fighting the monkeys to defend the village. Spyro sees the village and starts getting worried.

Spyro: Mom!

Spyro rushes down to the village one monkey attacks Spyro and starts fighting him.

Spyro: Get off!

Spyro kicks him off of him and starts spitting fire at the monkeys. Many houses catch on fire. Peter, Rocket, and Sheila enter the village. Rocket rushes in Mary's house to get his gun.

Sheila: Rocket, no!

Rocket rushes in and starts going through everything in the house to find his gun.

Mary: What are you looking for?

Rocket: My gun! Where is it?

Mary: What's a gun?

Rocket: The thing you took from me! Where is it?

Mary: It's in the blue chest.

Rocket runs to the blue chest, opens it and grabs his gun.

Rocket: Mary. We gotta go. You gotta come with us now.

Mary: Not without Spyro.

Spyro flies in the house.

Spyro: Mom! We gotta move!

Mary: I'm not leaving my home!

Spyro: No choice! Let's go!

Rocket: Mary. You gotta trust me.

Peter, Drax, and Gamora start fighting the monkeys and Sheila starts kicking them. And then she gets tied down some of the monkeys.

Sheila: Rocket!

Rocket hears Sheila.

Spyro: Is that Sheila?

Rocket rushes outside and gets ambushed by another monkey and fights the monkey.

Sheila: Rocket! Spyro!

Spyro: Mom! You have to stay strong! If you don't come with us, we're all gonna die.

Mary: (calming down) Okay, Spyro!

Peter shoots some of the monkeys. Drax brawls some of them. Gamora duels with a few of them and Rocket continues fighting the monkey.

Rocket: (hiss)

Monkey: All hail Malefor!

They all stop and look up in the sky and notice a giant purple dragon landing on a mountain. Spyro and Mary look out their window.

Mary: Oh, no.

Spyro: Is that...?

Mary: It's him.

The dragon Malefor starts charging down towards the kangaroo village.

Peter: Everbody duck!

Spyro rushes outside and notice Mary is still by the house.

Spyro: Mom, what are you doing?!

Malefor inhales and spits out a giant fire ball and aiming towards Mary's house. Mary looks up at the fireball coming down and looks at Spyro. Spyro starts to feel what she's doing.

Mary: I love you, son.

The fireball crashes in her house and it also lands on Mary.

Spyro: No!

Spyro starts running towards the house and Peter grabs his tail to pull him.

Peter: Spyro! No!

Spyro starts freaking out with tears and still tries to run towards the house.

Peter: Spyro!

Spyro: (crying) No.

Peter: Spyro, listen to me! She's gone! She's with her family now. You have to come with us.

Spyro sees the giant dragon land in front. Spyro starts breathing in anger. The giant dragon looks down at Spyro.

Malefor: I seek anger in you. You are Spyro, the little dragon.

Spyro: (angry) You killed my mother.

Malefor: Your mother is dragon, son. Accept it. You're not one of them. You're one of us.

Spyro: You're not gonna get away with this.

Peter: Spyro, listen. He's stronger than you think. Let me help you fight.

Spyro: I can do this, Peter.

Spyro charges at Malefor and they both get into a dragon fight and Spyro dodges some attacks Malefor makes for him.

Malefor: Gather the prisoner.

The monkeys aim their spears at the guardians and Sheila also. One monkey grabs their weapons.

Rocket: Hey, that's mine.

Sheila: Rocket, don't! They'll kill you if you move.

Spyro tackles Malefor and Malefor smacks him causing him into almost hit the rocky wall mountain and he starts flying after him to attack him again. Malefor smacks him and Spyro crashes into one of the destroyed houses. Spyro makes it out and starts fighting him again. Back with the guardians,...

Peter: We gotta think of a plan.

Rocket: You have plenty of plans, Quill.

Peter: They're using spears. We don't use those.

Malefor: Kill the dragon's friends.

The monkeys grabs their bow and arrow and aim at them.

Peter: Plan B.

One monkey gets shot by an arrow and another gets shot and that catches the rest of the monkeys' attention. Hunter is the one saving their lives. Peter grabs the weapons they took and the guardians grab their weapons to get back to fighting. Spyro sees the fighting getting intense and he ditches before Malefor crushes him. Malefor starts chasing him down.

Hunter: I know a way out! Follow me!

They all start running through the woods and the monkeys start chasing them down. Peter blasts out some of the monkeys to outrun them. Other monkeys start shooting arrows at them and they all start dodging.

Hunter: This way!

They follow Hunter all the way to a waterfall.

Rocket: A waterfall? Really?

Hunter: You got any other plans, raccoon?

The monkey stand in front of them and start pointing their weapons at them.

Rocket: Okay, cheeto. What's your real plan?

Hunter: Well, you're not gonna like it!

Rocket: If you say jump, I'm gonna kill you.

Hunter: If we don't jump, we're all gonna be killed.

Rocket: I don't trust this. How can I survive if I jump?

Hunter: You have to trust me!

Rocket: Why don't we just ride on the dragon's back?

Spyro: Yeah, don't even think about it.

Hunter: We either jump or get killed.

Rocket: What do you think, Sheila?

The monkeys get closer with their weapons.

Sheila: Jump into my pouch.

Rocket: What?!

Sheila: Just do it.

Rocket crawls into Sheila's pouch.

Rocket: It's really comfy in here.

Peter: I'll go first.

Drax: Quill, you're really gonna take the cat's advice?

Peter: Okay, everybody turn around.

They all turn around.

Peter: Ready? Now!

They all jump down in the river. The monkeys lower their weapons and look in the water. Malefor arrives.

Malefor: Where are they?

Monkey: They jumped.

Malefor: They're still alive. C'mon. Let's look for them.

Meanwhile in the river, Spyro lands on the other side of the river and Peter, Drax, Gamora, Hunter, Sheila and Rocket crawl out of the water. They all stand up and watch the monkeys leave.

Peter: I think we lost them.

Gamora: (to Hunter) You could've gotten us all killed.

Hunter: Well, I didn't, did I?

Drax: You made a terrible mistake!

Hunter: What was I supposed to do? Let them kill us?

Rocket: (crawling out of Sheila's pouch) That the stupidest idea you had!

Hunter: You're welcome, raccoon.

Rocket: The name is Rocket!

Hunter: (sarcasm) Well, Rocket! I'm sure you had better plans because we would've been killed if we were still standing there!

Rocket: I was this close to having a better plan!

Peter: Enough! Plans are plans! What's more important is that we just survived the fall! We just escaped Malefor! But that doesn't mean he's giving up! They could be looking for us right now!

Rocket: (to Spyro) How did you get down here without being wet?

Spyro: Uh, hello? Wings?

Rocket: Still, you could've let us rode on your back. It would've been easier.

Spyro: I only let Hunter do that sometimes.

Rocket: What about Sheila?

Spyro: She doesn't like to fly.

Rocket notices a cut on Sheila's leg and runs to her.

Rocket: Did you just get back?

Sheila: (seeing the cut) Oh, yeah. It's fine.

Rocket: I wanna see.

Sheila: No, Rocket. Please, it's fine.

Rocket: Just let me look.

Sheila lets Rocket look at the cut on her leg.

Rocket: Quill, do you have your bag?

Peter: The bag's in the ship. Why?

Rocket: Do you have anything medical in your coat?

Peter reaches in his coat and grabs peroxide and walks towards Rocket and Sheila.

Peter: Is that a cut?

Rocket: Yeah, it looks like it's oozing bad. What is that?

Peter: It's just peroxide. It may burn but it'll keep the cut from being infected.

Sheila: You sure?

Peter: Yeah.

Peter pours a drop on her leg and it starts burning her.

Sheila: (grunting in pain)

Peter: You're okay. Just breathe.

Rocket: How bad does it burn?

Sheila: It didn't burn as bad as I thought.

Rocket: (putting his paw on Sheila's shoulder) Thank you for saving me.

Sheila: It was nothing, mate.

Rocket: (smiling at her)

Peter: Okay. Let's find a place to camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Sticking Together

They start camping in the middle of a forest. Spyro starts sobbing for the loss of his kangaroo mother.

Peter: You okay?

Spyro: (crying) I can't believe it. I can't believe she's gone. My home is destroyed. *sniff*

Peter: She did what she could to protect you.

Spyro: He won't get away with this.

Peter: I told you. Malefor seemed unstoppable. You gotta stay strong.

Spyro: I was strong. You saw what I did.

Peter: That was brave but fighting him won't bring her back.

Sheila starts sobbing for her village. Rocket rests his paw on her back to cheer her up.

Sheila: My village! Gone forever!

Rocket: I'm sorry.

Sheila: There was nothing you could've done, Rocket. All you did was save me.

Drax: What's our plan now, Quill?

Peter: Right now, we gotta figure how to stop Malefor. If there is anyway to know what Spyro's memory was after the attack, maybe we can get some answers on how to stop it.

Gamora: You heard Yondu, the device can only erase memories.

Peter: Okay, then. Do you guys know anybody who can help?

Spyro: I can't remember anything before I was 5.

Peter: I get that. But there has to be somebody that can help.

Hunter: I actually know someone who can help. You might not trust her. But she can probably help.

Rocket: Who would that be?

Hunter: Her name is Bianca.

Sheila: Bianca? Doesn't she work for the Sorceress?

Hunter: She worked for the Sorceress. But she resigned behind the Sorceress's back and now she's on our side.

Spyro: How do you know her?

Hunter: I've met her before.

Spyro: Okay, where does she live?

Hunter: Not far from here. Just down that path over there.

Peter gets on his computer watch but it fails to respond.

Peter: Great! It's too far to reach now!

Gamora: Reach who?

Peter: Yondu. I can't reach him now. (standing up) Okay, listen. We are all a big group now so if you want to survive this attack, we have to stick together. I understand some of you lost your homes, your families, but we are together now. We either survive, or we don't survive.

Drax: I'm with Quill.

Rocket: I'm with Quill, too.

Gamora: I'm with Quill.

Sheila: All right then. I'm with Peter Quill.

Hunter: I'm with Quill.

Spyro: I'm with Peter Quill.

Hunter: So, we're a new family now.

Peter nods.

Meanwhile in the underground cave chambers, there has been a lot of dragons enslaved by Malefor. Malefor enters his lair.

Monkey: Lord Malefor. You have a visitor.

Malefor sees what appears to be a short dinosaur.

Dinosaur: You must be the great Malefor.

Malefor: What have you come in to my cave for?

Dinosaur: I hear you have a dragon that you were after. I would like to be of assistance.

Malefor: In that case, you just stepped into the right place.

Dinosaur: Good. Now, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ripto. I don't usually interact with dragons but I see such greatness in you.

Malefor: What is the point of being here, Ripto?

Ripto: I have two creatures who can catch that little dragon.

Malefor: That's not the only one you're after. We also have these... guardians of the galaxy.

Ripto: Guardians of the galaxy?

Malefor: But on this world, they are known as the Guardians of the dragons.

Ripto: I will slaughter them, first. And then, I will bring you the dragon.

Malefor: Show me the creatures.

Ripto: (whistles)

Two giant dinosaurs run in and stop in front of him.

Ripto: These are my companion. Crush and Gulp. Funny names, I know. But they can crush the guardians of the galaxy.

Malefor: Good. Find the guardians of the galaxy and crush them. But bring me the dragon. And I will reward you.

Ripto: Thank you. Come on, boys. We have guardians to crush.

Ripto starts marching out and the two companions start following him.


	9. Chapter 9

Memory Recover

Peter and the gang arrive to a village full of rabbits to find someone who can help.

Hunter: Now, remember. Bianca is a rabbit.

Peter: This village is full of rabbits.

Hunter: She's a female.

Peter: No, duh.

Rocket: Can you describe her more?

Hunter: I know what house she lives in.

They walk to her house and Hunter knocks. And out comes her friend, Bianca.

Bianca: Hunter. What are you doing here?

Hunter: Well, I thought you could help us. Can we come in?

Bianca: Please do.

They all walk in.

Peter: Sorry if this is a bad time, but we have a big problem. I'm Peter Quill, by the way. And Spyro here has no memory of what happened 5 years after he was born.

Bianca: Spyro. I have heard of you.

Spyro: You have?

Bianca: Don't you live with the kangaroos?

Spyro: They're all dead.

Bianca: Oh, I'm so sorry.

Sheila: It was my village, too. But everything is gone.

Bianca: So it was your village, too.

Spyro: They were no dragon guardians to protect us. Till these four came down.

Bianca: New dragon guardians?

Rocket: Well, we're really the Guardians of the Galaxy. I'm Rocket.

Drax: I'm Drax.

Gamora: I'm Gamora.

Bianca: Nice to meet you all. What can I do for you?

Spyro: Like Peter said, do you think you can help me remember what happened beforeI was 5?

Bianca: I don't have any magic to help you but I do have a way.

Spyro: Show me.

Bianca: This requires silent when I'm doing this. So I want to you listen to everything I say.

Spyro: Okay.

Bianca: Now, close your eyes.

Spyro closes his eyes.

Bianca: Now, I want to tell me the very first thing you remember when you were 5.

Spyro: I was snuggling in my kangaroo mother's pouch.

Bianca: Good. Now, clear your head.

Bianca places her hand on Spyro's head.

Spyro: Your memory is now erased.

Rocket: (whispering to Peter) What is she doing?

Peter: (whispering) I don't know.

Spyro falls asleep.

Bianca: (chanting) Your memory has now started from the very beginning of your life.

Spyro then gets all the flashbacks from the dragon village being destroyed, Yondu taking Spyro to the galaxy, and more flashbacks from the past to the present.

Bianca: And now. (snaps her finger)

Spyro wakes up and pants heavily.

Spyro: (panting) What happened?

Peter: Spyro.

Spyro: Yes, Peter?

Peter: You remember something?

Spyro: I remember everything.

Then he realizes something and looks at Peter like he remembers him.

Peter: What?

Spyro: Peter? Is that you?

Peter: Of course, it's me, Spyro...

Drax: What's going on, Quill?

Peter: Spyro?!

Rocket: Whoa, okay! What the hell is going on?

Peter: Yondu brought him up in the galaxy!

Spyro: Yondu! I remember!

Peter: Yondu erased your memory when he brought you back! It was the only way to protect your world! That's why you couldn't remember anything! You were the one Yondu brought up here!

Hunter: Okay, you guys know each other.

Peter: Well, when Yondu talked to me about dragons recently, I had no memory of knowing who you were! Yondu must've did the same thing with me.

Gamora: Great! Now, he knows everything and that could be dangerous.

Rocket: She's right, Quill. Know everything could cause the loss of yourself. It could happen to Spyro, too. And it could affect the entire galaxy.

Peter: Even Earth?

Rocket: Even Earth.

Peter: So, knowing everything could possibly destroy the galaxy?

Rocket: Yes.

Spyro: Oh, no.

Bianca: What have I done?

Hunter: You just helped Spyro, Bianca. It wasn't your fault.

Bianca: I can only bring back memories once. I can't erase them now.

Spyro: But we gotta do something, we can't let the entire Dragon Realms know about this. If the whole world knows about the galaxy, it could possibly destroy everything on this world.

Peter: Bianca, is there anyway to stop this memory?

Bianca: Somewhere in the center of this world, there is a Dragon Temple that holds the key to stop the universe from knowing everything. It is called the Memory Charm.

Peter: What does it do?

Bianca: After you put on the Memory Charm, you will fall asleep but still be awake in your mind. It will let you think of what you choose to forget and whatever you choose to forget... is gone.

Spyro: Wait, you mean Peter won't remember me?

Bianca: What choice do you have?

Spyro: I at least want him to remember me.

Bianca: It's too dangerous. It'll cause every other world in the galaxy to know. There are two Memory Charms being held in the temple. But listen carefully. You must only wear it after you're far away from this world. Spyro, you must only wear yours after the guardians of the galaxy leave the planet.

Spyro: But he's a guardian.

Peter: We can't leave yet. There are dragons out there being enslaved by this dragon named Malefor.

Bianca: Malefor? I thought Malefor was only a legend.

Peter: That's what Malefor wanted rabbits to believe. But it's not true.

Bianca: Can you stop him, Spyro?

Spyro: I tried when we were getting attacked. But he's too strong. So I have Peter Quill and the others to help me.

Bianca: But you're not a dragon. Spyro's a dragon.

Peter: It doesn't matter now.

Bianca: Okay, here's an idea. You can still get the Memory Charms but you don't have to use them immediately. If Malefor does exist, you must stop him.

Rocket notices Sheila is gone and he runs outside and sees her depressed.

Rocket: Sheila? What's wrong?

Sheila: I just want this to be over.

Rocket: It'll be over. We'll stop Malefor, we'll all be forever protected. After this is done, I'll be right here with you. (holding her hand) I promise, I won't let anything happen to you.

Sheila: (wrapping her arms around him) Thank you, Rocket.

Peter walks outside and sees the couple.

Peter: So, I guess after this, it's goodbye, right, Rocket?

Rocket: I'm afraid so.

Bianca: (walking out) You're staying?

Rocket: Sheila wants me here. I want to protect her. Quill, you know if forget everything on this, what if Drax and Gamora remind you?

Peter: I'll have to think about that. I still want to have a memory of this. I'm sure I can keep a secret.

Bianca: I'm not sure that's a good idea.

Peter: I'm sure the whole galaxy won't know a thing even if I remember. I may mention it but not to let someone come all the way down here and cause something. But I think I know what to do with the Memory Charm.

Rocket: Quill?

Peter: What?

Rocket: You better not do what I think you're going to do.

Peter: What do you think I'm going to do?

Rocket: You take that thing to the Collector, he's gonna know where it's from and he's gonna play with it.

Peter: I'll tell him not to look at it.

Rocket: Don't you remember what that girl did when she touched that glowing thing that was in the orb?

Peter: (nervous) Shh.

Bianca: Orb?

Peter: Nothing. It's just him talking.

Sheila: What orb are you talking about Rocket?

Rocket: It's a whole different story. It's a long one, too. I'll talk about it later.

Peter: Okay, so we'll go to the temple and get the amulets and we'll decide whether we should use them or not. But I promise I will not say one word if I don't use it.

Bianca: I don't know.

Peter: You have to trust me.

Drax and Gamora join the conversation.

Gamora: Should we go?

Peter: Oh, do you have a map to the temple?

Bianca: Yes.

Bianca marches in the house.

Peter: Rocket. Sheila. You ready?

Bianca brings the map and hands it to Peter. Spyro shows up.

Spyro: Are we leaving?

Peter: Yeah, we're ready. Where's Hunter?

Hunter: Right here.

Peter: Oh, didn't see you there?

Bianca comes out with her bags.

Peter: Wait, what are you doing?

Bianca: I'm going with you.

Peter: I think you should stay here. It's too dangerous.

Bianca: Well, it's too dangerous for the entire galaxy to know everything.

Peter: I just said "I will not say a word". I'm gonna get the amulets and I'm gonna take them to the collector. But we're not leaving until we stop Malefor.

Bianca: I'm still going with you.

Peter: Okay, but we stick together.

They starts walking out of the village and it's off to an adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

The Adventure Begins

Meanwhile in Malefor's lair, he starts getting a strange feeling about something. The sultan of Malefor arrives and notices him feeling strange.

Sultan: Lord Malefor, is everything all right?

Malefor: There is something that I'm sensing. I sense a presence.

Sultan: Presence, sir?

Malefor: It's a presence that I have not felt for 20 years since we attacked the dragons. I feel like it's come back again.

Sultan: What presence?

Malefor: A presence that I thought I might've destroyed. But I fear it's come back. I started feeling it again when... Nevermind.

One guard walks in with a dragon chained and leashed.

Guard: Lord Malefor. You're gonna want to hear this.

Malefor: Did she escape?

Dragon: No, I did not. I heard you have visitors that are not from around here.

Malefor: What makes you so sure?

Dragon: I heard there is a dragon that you're after. I felt the presence, too. I have felt it when you left to attack that village. I think I can help you.

Malefor: I can handle things myself. Why would you want to help me?

Dragon: Look, Malefor. If you really want me to work for you, pushing rocks and pushing minecarts isn't going to do for me. Maybe you oughta know something about the Dragon Temple that holds the Memory Charm.

Malefor widens his eyes and gets more curious of what she means.

Malefor: Get the chains off of her.

Guard: But, sir.

Malefor: Do it!

The guard unchains the dragon and drops the chains to the ground.

Malefor: Leave.

The guard leaves.

Malefor: Okay, dragon. Keep talking. What is this Memory Charm?

Dragon: It's an amulet that erase any memory from any living creature. Whoever wears the charm falls asleep but still be awake in their minds and they'll let them choose whatever piece of memory they want to forget.

Malefor: So what is the point of having a memory erased?

Dragon: It's really important that not one citizen of Dragon Realms no know everything. I mean... EVERYTHING! The galaxy, any other worlds, and the entire universe. If anybody on this rock knows everything about the universe, it could probably destroy everything. And the Memory Charm is the cure for it.

Malefor: So what is real weapon to destroy the universe?

Dragon: If you mention one thing outside this universe, that's when the entire world starts being destroyed. Your mind destroys the universe, and the galaxy by saying one word. It is called extinction.

Meanwhile, Peter and the gang start the adventure and it all begins through a flower fields. Peter stops for a minute to think.

Peter: How much further?

Bianca: We're just halfway to the mountains.

Spyro: You sure you know where you're going?

Bianca: The map says it all.

Rocket: Is the temple somewhere on top of the mountain of is it behind the mountain?

Bianca: It's behind the mountain but we have to climb over it. But we have to be extra careful. The mountain's been collapsing. You never know when there is going to be a hole.

Sheila: (nervous) I hate heights.

Rocket: We have to get up there, Sheila. I'll hold you when we get up there.

Hunter: I don't think we can make it all the way up there today. Let's wait until morning.

Spyro: Hunter's right. I've been walking all day.

Rocket: Me, too. I need to sit.

Bianca: There's a safe area this way. We can rest there.

They start camping out and Peter reaches in to his bag and grabs a bottle of water.

Spyro: What's in that bottle?

Peter: It's just water.

Spyro: Can I have a drink?

Peter: Sure.

Spyro takes it a gulps up all of the water. The bottle is now empty.

Spyro: Thanks.

Peter: (a little disappointed) You're welcome.

Peter sees Rocket resting in Sheila's pouch.

Peter: Rocket, get out of here.

Sheila: He likes it in here.

Rocket: Yeah, Quill. What's the matter with the raccoon snuggling in here?

Peter: You don't know what might be in there. There might be pouch boogers, mucus, bacteria.

Sheila: I suggest you shut your mouth.

Peter: Hey, I'm just saying what might be in there.

Sheila: My pouch is fine, thank you very much.

Rocket: Why don't you come try it?

Peter: How would I fit in that thing?

Rocket: Oh, so size matters now? Listen, the important thing is, I'm choosing to live here and if I want to be more comfortable, this is where I will be.

Peter: I don't think it's right for a raccoon to be attracted to a marsupial.

Rocket: Okay, fine. I'm coming out.

Peter: No, no. You're fine. Just stay in there. I'm not judging you.

Rocket: That's what I thought.

They all get weirded out from the conversation.

Hunter: So, what's Xandar?

Peter: C'mon, Hunter. You can't know everything either.

Hunter: No, it's okay. I didn't get effected.

Peter: It's kinda nice. Beautiful. Somewhat.

Gamora: Except we got arrested.

Peter: That was because we were fighting. We didn't know you then. I didn't even know you, Rocket or Groot back then. But when we got sent to prison and escaped, that's when we became friends.

Drax: That was when you met me.

Peter: Oh, yeah and we met Drax.

Rocket: (laughing)

Peter: What's so funny?

Rocket: Remember the leg at the prison?

Drax: Okay, I thought you were serious back then. But that wasn't funny.

Rocket: What? It was just a harmless prank.

Peter: Oh, that reminds me.

Peter takes out a radio with a tape player.

Hunter: What's that thing?

Peter: You never seen these? These are from Earth. These things play music.

Rocket: How long have you had that?

Peter: Since I was brought to the galaxy.

Rocket: And you're showing us now?

Peter: Rocket, you've seen. Now, allow me to demonstrate.

Peter puts in a tape and starts playing a song by Foreigner "Waiting For a Girl Like You." They all get surprised of what it could do.

Spyro: I like it.

Bianca: It's beautiful music.

Sheila smiles at the music. The songs even makes Rocket think of Sheila. They start listening to the entire song without talking. While they're still listening to music, Ripto and his companions spy on the group having the camp.

Ripto: As soon as they hit the mountains, we will kill them.

Dragon: (as she lands behind him) That won't be necessary.

Ripto: How did you get out of Malefor's slavery?

Dragon: He gave me a job.

Ripto: Who are you?

Dragon: I am Cynder.

Ripto: Well, Cynder. I'm glad for the offer. But I can't take care of them with the help of my companion. Crush and Gulp.

Cynder: Three campanions won't hurt. Besides, I'm sensing that they're on their way to the Dragon Temple.

Ripto quickly faces Cynder as he heard.

Ripto: What temple?

Cynder: A temple that is located somewhere in the center of this world. They're looking for the Memory Charm to help them forget something so that they can save the world. They're trying to forget other worlds in the galaxy. If we work together, we can stop them from reaching the amulet. Do you want to keep the world how it is or do you want to watch them change the world?

Ripto: (to Crush and Gulp) You heard the dragon, boys. We got work to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the Mountain

Peter and the gang arrive to the entry way of the mountain. They look at the very top of the mountain.

Peter: This going to be a loooonnnng day.

Rocket: Now I think we should ride the dragon.

Spyro: Stay off of me. I can't fly all the way up there, anyway.

Peter: Well, Bianca. I guess we don't have a choice, do we?

Bianca: Do you really want a memory of this?

Peter: At least about this world.

Bianca: Let's go.

They start climbing up the really. Rocket crawls in Sheila's pouch and they start climbing up the mountain. Hunter looks around behind and then starts following the group. They continue the hike and they start to get worn out.

Peter: (catching his breath) Let's rest here for a little bit. 15 minute break.

They all relax and Peter gets out his binoculars and starts searching for the temple no sign of the temple yet.

Peter: I don't see the temple, yet.

Bianca: It's just far ahead.

Peter sees another top of the mountain.

Peter: We have to go over that?

Bianca: I'm afraid so.

Peter: Okay, on second thought, how about an hour break?

Bianca: Waiting an hour will not be faster. Malefor might be looking for us.

Peter: I think that's what he wants.

Spyro: I'm having a really bad feeling.

Gamora: What feeling?

Spyro: That we're being watched.

Rocket: It's just your imagination, Spyro. Get over it.

Spyro: No, I'm serious. We shouldn't be here.

Hunter: It'll be okay.

Peter: We won't stay for very long.

Sheila: Is there a shortcut?

Peter: I don't know. Bianca, do you know?

Bianca: There is only one shortcut to get through but I would suggest you not go through there.

Peter: Why? What's in there?

Bianca: Death.

Spyro: Great! Now we still have to go over the mountain!

Rocket: What are you, a hero or a chicken?

Spyro: (coming after him) What?

Rocket: (backing away) I... I was just kidding.

Sheila: Spyro! Back off!

Spyro: Okay. Sorry. I didn't know you cared so much about him.

Sheila: We're here to protect each other.

Spyro: So that's why he's choosing to live here?

Rocket: Yeah. So, you're going to have to put up with me.

Hunter: Okay, guys. That's enough.

Spyro gets up and walks over to Peter.

Spyro: Why are you letting him stay?

Peter: He just wants to be more happy here. Why?

Spyro: He called me a chicken.

Peter: Oh, come on. Don't take it serious. Rocket is a great guy. You just gotta give him a chance.

Spyro: Why does Sheila like him so much? Look at them. They're like boyfriend girlfriend.

Peter: I know, but this is what Rocket wants. He wants a better life.

Spyro: I only wish... my mother was here.

Peter: I understand. Break's over. Let's keep moving.

They get back to hiking to get over the giant mountain.


	12. Chapter 12

Attack on the Mountain

The group finds another path which leads to a cliff. They hike all the way up to the cliff and the find a giant temple all the way down the mountain.

Bianca: This is it.

Sheila: That's the Dragon Temple?

Bianca: That's where the Memory Charm is located.

Spyro: Are you sure this will work?

Bianca: Well, we don't know if memory destruction is true.

Peter: What do you mean? I thought you said it works?

Bianca: I was only told it works.

Spyro: So you lied to us?

Bianca: The amulet exists. We're just not sure about the power it holds.

Spyro: Well, I hope it does work. If it doesn't, who knows what'll happen to the galaxy.

Rocket hears something and looks behind him and sees two dinosaurs approaching.

Rocket: Quill. We got company.

Peter sees the dinosaurs apporaching and one more little dinosaur approaching.

Hunter: No, it's impossible.

Peter: Who is that, Hunter?

Hunter: That's Ripto.

Ripto: Well, well, well. If it isn't the cheetah. And the bunny rabbit.

Bianca: What do you want, Ripto?

Ripto: I have a job to do. As well as my companions and my dragon friend.

Cynder arrives and lands behind the group.

Ripto: Meet our new partner... Cynder.

Rocket: Who are you working for you?

Ripto: That's not important. All I can say... is I'm just following orders. (to his companions) You may begin.

Crush and Gulp start charging after the Guardians and Spyro's friends and they start fighting each other. Crush starts trying to crush Peter with his club who start dodging. And Spyro attacks Crush and starts fighting him.

Ripto: Let the games begin!

Several primate warriors arrive and start attacking the group. Sheila starts attacking the monkeys. Drax starts brawling with Gulp as he's avoiding the teeth of the giant animal. Rocket starts firing at the monkeys charging at him and one monkey tackles him and gets in a massive fight with him. Hunter starts shooting some on his side with his bow and arrow. Rocket grabs and extra gun from his holster and hands it to Sheila.

Sheila: What's this?

Rocket: You know how to use one of these?

Sheila: I could practice.

Sheila practices the gun by shooting several monkeys trying to attack. Rocket starts shooting them. Crush is still fighting with Spyro who spits fire at him and Crush swings his club at Spyro and he dodges the strikes and moves away from him and Cynder shows up beside.

Cynder: I'll deal with him, you get the rest.

Spyro: Where did you come from?

Cynder: Not important.

Cynder tackles Spyro to the edge of the cliff and almost falls and he tackles Cynder and they both get into a fight. Peter looks around and finds Ripto.

Ripto: So, you're the guardian of the galaxy.

Peter: There is more than one guardian of the galaxy.

Peter and Ripto both get into a fight. Gamora starts fighting the monkey and shoots one of them with her gun. While, Peter and Ripto fight each other.

Ripto: Who are you?

Peter: I'm the Star-Lord.

Ripto: Well, Star-Lord. Are you in charge of the Guardians of the Galaxy?

Peter: You are correct.

Ripto striking him with his staff and Peter grabs it and strikes him back. Rocket and Sheila continue shooting at the monkeys and they finally shoot the last one and the enemy falls off the giant cliff.

Sheila: Crikey! That's going to leave a mark!

Rocket: Yeah, I bet.

Crush grabs Rocket and slams him to the ground.

Sheila: Get off of him!

Crush whacks Sheila with his club causing her to slide too close.

Rocket: No!

Rocket fires at his face and runs to Sheila to save her and Crush grabs him by the tail and throws him back.

Sheila: (worried) Rocket!

Crush marches towards her with his club in his hand. Rocket gets up and sees Crush coming close to her. He gets up and charges after him and starts attacking him all over.

Rocket: You think you can mess with her?

Sheila: That's right, Rocket! You got him!

Crush: (roars)

Crush grabs Rocket again and slams him to the ground again and kicks him all the way to the edge of the cliff and Rocket notices how deep the very bottom is. Crush starts marching towards him.

Sheila: Rocket!

Rocket: Sheila!

Sheila starts hopping in slow motion. Crush gets even closer to Rocket and starts swinging the club but Sheila blocks him but she gets struck by the club.

Rocket: Noo!

Sheila gets knocked off the edge and Rocket watches her fall all the way down to the bottom to meet her death. Hunter sees Rocket all deeply saddened.

Rocket: (sad and angry) RRRAAAAGGGHHH! (pounds on the ground)

Spyro notices Rocket deeply saddened causing Cynder to whack him with her tail and Spyro hits the rock. Ripto sees the deeply saddened raccoon letting him realize that Sheila had died. Crush prepares to continue to hit him with the club.

Ripto: Crush! That's enough! We must go!

Cynder leaves the area. Spyro and Peter watches Ripto and the others leave. Rocket cries his eyes out harder and harder and Spyro starts shedding tears, too.

Rocket: (sobbing in saddness) I promised her... and I failed. (sniffs)

Peter walks over to Rocket.

Rocket: (sobbing) You were right, Peter. I can't. I can't stay here.

Peter: There was nothing you could've done to save her. She protected you.

Rocket: I don't know what to do, now.

Peter: We've got to move on.

Peter notices Spyro sobbing, too.

Spyro: She was the last of our family.

Peter: I know. C'mon. We gotta move.

Rocket starts walking with the group and they continue their adventure without Sheila now.

Bianca: I can't believe that happened.

Peter: I can't either. He wanted to stay with her. But now that she's gone. I'm probably gonna have to let him have the amulet.

Bianca: Ripto called them back for some reason.

Cynder's Voice: Wait right there.

They sees Cynder and they draw their weapons.

Cynder: No, please. Put them away!

Peter: What do you want?

Cynder: I'm here to help.

Spyro: You attacked us and you decided to help?

Cynder: I saw what happened to your friend. I didn't think he would kill anybody. I tricked them into thinking I'm helping them.

Hunter: Who's them?

Cynder: (sigh) I don't know where to start. I was one of the dragon slaves.

Rocket: You work for Malefor?

Cynder: I was only a slave. But I did what I had to do to escape.

Spyro: Does Ripto work for Malefor?

Cynder: I'm afraid he does. He sent me to help him.

Rocket: Help him? What about when you let that freaking beast kill my only love?

Cynder: I didn't mean to get you into this mess. But right now, we gotta move. Are you on your way to the Dragon Temple?

Peter: Yeah, we're going right now.

Cynder: I know a shortcut.

Peter: Now, hold on. We're not following you anywhere. How do we know you're not lying?

Cynder: You have to trust me.

Peter: We're following the rabbit. Not you.

Cynder: Do you want to save the galaxy or not?

Rocket: Quill, I think she has a plan.

Peter: Okay, fine. But this better be one of her traps.

Cynder: It's fine. Just follow me.

Gamora: I guess we oughta follow.

They start following Cynder to find a shortcut.


	13. Chapter 13

The Dangerous Shortcut

Meanwhile on Malefor's lair, Ripto arrives to his throne to let him know the knews.

Ripto: Lord Malefor. We have a problem.

Malefor: What's the problem?

Ripto: You sent a dragon on a mission.

Malefor: She offered to help. Why do you say that?

Ripto: She didn't follow me back up here. She turned around after we attacked the guardians.

Malefor: (disappointed) She lied. I knew she would lie. This was part of her plan.

Ripto: Excuse me, sir. But must I go after her and bring her back.

Malefor: No. Leave her be. I have someone helping me already. But you must search for Spyro again. And leave the guardians to me.

Ripto: They're already back on the path to the Dragon Temple.

Malefor: Then, the time has come. Get ready.

Meanwhile, Peter and the rest of the gang enter the cave with the biggest shortcut that they have ever entered. Full of holes and creatures.

Bianca: This is the shortcut I was talking about. (to Cynder) Is your idea of a joke?

Cynder: Do I look like I'm joking? This is only shortcut and we have to go through. We have no other choice.

Spyro: How do you know about this path? Only Bianca knows the way.

Cynder: I know the way, too. But if you go the original way, we're gonna get easily ambushed. Malefor's guards are waiting for us.

Rocket: Well, I sure ain't going in there.

Cynder: Again. We have no other choice.

Bianca: (sarcasm) Oh, we understand.

Peter: We need to listen to her right now.

Rocket: I don't know about this.

They all enter the cave and begin to avoid anything that tries to attack.

Peter: Get your weapons out.

They grab their weapons. Rocket looks down at one of the holes and notices how deep it is and he starts thinking of Sheila because of that.

Peter: Do NOT look down, whatever you do.

Rocket: (to Hunter) I don't think this is such a good idea.

Hunter: Well, we were told to trust the dragon.

Rocket: The only dragon we trust is Spyro.

Hunter: That's because I've known Spyro for years. He's like a brother to me.

Rocket: So was Groot.

Hunter: Do you miss him as bad as Sheila?

Rocket: I miss them both.

They start seeing poisonous snakes around them but they're not approaching them.

Spyro: (skittish) Snakes. I hate Snakes.

Peter: I don't mind snakes. I just don't like the poisonous snakes.

Spyro: How you tell they're poisonous?

Peter: I learned about them in elementary. And notice how big and flat one them's necks are. Those are venomous snakes.

Spyro: Have you ever been bitten by a snake?

Peter: Not, but my cousin has. He was lucky it wasn't poison.

Drax: Very digusting animals.

Peter: Now, Drax. Careful, these snakes may be sensitive.

Drax: They can't hear me.

Peter: No, but they could know what you might do. So don't try to test it out.

Bianca: How much further?

Cynder: It's not so far.

A couple spiders start crawling on Rocket and Rocket wipes something of them off.

Rocket: I'm getting spooked over here.

Hunter: C'mon, man. You can do it. They're just spiders.

Rocket: Yeah, but they're really creepy.

Hunter: You'll be fine.

They finally exit the dangerous cave. Peter stretches his legs.

Peter: That was one dangerous shortcut.

Cynder: That's not the end of it. Look.

They notice a roped bridge that looks to be easy to fall apart.

Peter: You have got to be kidding me.

Bianca: We shouldn't have taken this shortcut.

Spyro: Do we seriously have to cross this thing?

Cynder: What other choice do we have?

Cynder flies to the other side of the bridge.

Spyro: I guess I'm doing the same.

Spyro flies to the other side of the bridge and lands next to Cynder.

Peter: (deep breath) Well, here goes nothing.

Peter starts crossing the wobbly bridge and then he decides to let Bianca go first.

Bianca: Lemme guess, ladies first?

Peter: When was there a ladies last?

They continue crossing the bridge. Gamora and Drax join and they slowly start moving to the other side.

Rocket: (to Hunter) You better go, first.

Hunter: Okay, but I'm not your guardian angel.

Hunter goes next. Without noticing, the ropes start coming loose. Hunter finally makes it to the otherside and then Peter spreads out his arms like he's waiting for something.

Peter: Well? Rocket?

Rocket starts getting nervous.

Peter: Rocket, don't look down. Just look at me. You can do it.

Rocket slowly starts crossing the bridge.

Peter: That's it. That's it, Rocket. You got it.

Rocket grabs on to the ropes and hangs on while he's still crossing. The rope starts loosening more.

Peter: That's it, Rocket. You're halfway here.

Rocket: (looking down) I can't do it!

Peter: Yes, you can! You have to! It's okay, buddy. You can do it.

The bridge splits in half and Rocket starts falling down with the bridge.

Peter: (shocked) Rocket!

Luckily, Rocket is still holding on to the rope but he ends up on the other side of the bridge.

Rocket: I'm okay! I'm okay! (breathing in fear) This is ridiculous!

Peter: Just hang on! We're gonna find something to get you out of there!

Spyro: There's nothing here!

Rocket: There has to be something to help me get out!

Spyro: Like I said, Rocket. There's nothing.

Rocket looks up at Spyro.

Rocket: Yes, there is.

Spyro: (realizing and shaking his head) No. You're not.

Rocket: Do you want me to fall or do you want come get me?

Peter: Spyro, you have to bring him up here. Let him ride on your back.

Spyro: I don't like people riding on my back.

Rocket: Do you like watching people die?

Spyro: (sigh) Fine.

Spyro starts flying all the down to Rocket.

Spyro: Get on.

Rocket hops on Spyro who gets uncomfortable with him on his back and then he starts flying all the way to the top with the rest of his group. Rocket hops off his back.

Rocket: Thanks, buddy.

Spyro: You owe me one.

Peter: You okay, Rocket?

Rocket: It could've been worse.

Peter: (to Cynder) Please, tell me this is end of the shortcut.

Cynder: We're almost off this mountain.

They stand and start walking. About a few minutes later, they finally exit the mountain.

Bianca: This is it. We still have a long path ahead but the temple is just straight from this path.

Peter: I think we should rest one more time. This might be our final camp.

Spyro: Good. It's been a crazy day.

Later at night, the group starts camping out until the next morning. Cynder sits right next to Spyro.

Spyro: So, you had this whole idea to escape?

Cynder: It was the only way it was planned. I didn't know what else to do.

Spyro: You had a really smart move.

Cynder: I'm sorry I had to fight you back there. And I'm sorry about your kangaroo friend.

Spyro: It's really Rocket who was looking out for her.

They notice Rocket is all depressed about her.

Spyro: I wish there was something we could do for him. Right now, it seems like he wants to be alone.

Bianca sits next to Rocket.

Bianca: Are you okay?

Rocket sees Bianca and then stares at the flowers.

Rocket: Those flowers are beautiful. Sheila would love those.

Bianca: (resting her arm around him) She did the bravest thing for you.

Rocket: I promised her that I would stay and protect her and make sure nothing happened to her.

Bianca: Sometimes, promises can change. But it's really nobody's fault.

Rocket: She understood me and she listened to me and we both wanted to be happy together.

Bianca: Are you still choosing to stay?

Rocket: I don't know what to choose now.

Spyro: (while watching Rocket talk to Bianca) I'm gonna miss her.

Cynder: So, you're name is Spyro?

Spyro: That is my name. And you're name is Cynder?

Cynder: (laugh) I'm glad you remember that easily.

Spyro: Well, I have trouble remembering things sometimes. But I'm glad this happened.

Meanwhile with Peter, Drax, Gamora, and Hunter,...

Hunter: I'm getting a bad feeling.

Peter: Why's that?

Hunter: I've noticed how Bianca's been acting different.

Peter: What do you mean?

Hunter: I don't know. It's like she's not even herself. She seems suspicious about something. She's been acting funny since we fixed up Spyro's memory.

Drax: I'm not sure that's suspicious.

Gamora: How can you tell she's been acting funny?

Hunter: She just brought up the Dragon Temple and the Memory Charm. Nobody's ever mentioned the Memory Charm.

Peter: But we saw the Dragon Temple, we're just halfway there. She just said the amulet exists. She just doesn't know about the power it holds.

Hunter: I don't know. I'm not fully sure that I trust her now.

Peter: Come on, Hunter. You're just thinking stuff.

Hunter: I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just losing my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

The Dragon Temple

The next day, the group continues their travel to reach the Dragon Temple.

Rocket: Quill, we've been walking for hours. Can we just take one more break?

Peter: We can't, Rocket. We're almost there.

Hunter looks around the woods while walking with the group.

Spyro: I'm kinda getting tired, too.

Peter: Well, I wish you've heard of coffee.

Spyro: What's coffee?

Peter: It's a hot drink. People usually drink those in the mornings. They put what's called caffeine in it. Caffeine keeps you awake.

Spyro: Is there such thing as caffeine berries?

Peter: Not unless it's on this planet.

Hunter: We have really good berries here.

Bianca: Stop here!

They all stop and they find themselves at the Dragon Temple. They look at the really huge temple.

Rocket: Oh, my god.

Spyro: We made it.

Bianca: This is the Dragon Temple.

Spyro: Well, Peter. You ready to erase some memories?

Peter: You bet.

The whole group enters the temple and they find what appears to be a giant arena inside the Dragon Temple.

Peter: (confused) Wait. Where do we find the amulet?

Bianca: Just keep going and you'll find it.

They all walk towards the arena.

Peter: What do we do, just fight til someone wins and the amulet appears as an award?

Spyro: I'd like to do that.

They stop in the center of the arena and Peter starts to realize something.

Peter: Wait a minute.

Then, cage bars start appearing from the bottom of every side of the arena and they get trapped in the cage and they notice Bianca is standing outside the cage and also realize she trapped them in the cage.

Hunter: Bianca! What the hell!

Bianca: I'm sorry, Hunter. But I really appreciated helping you.

Spyro: Wait! Is this some kind of trick?

Peter: What about the amulet? What about the power?

Bianca: There is no Memory Charm.

Gamora: I knew we shouldn't have trusted her.

Malefor flies into the temple and walks towards Bianca.

Malefor: Job well done, Bianca.

Rocket: All this to trap us?!

Drax: I will crush you!

Bianca: Relax. No need to struggle. It's a giant bird in a cage.

Spyro: Bianca! You lied to us!

Bianca: Ha, ha, ha! And it worked!

Ripto, Crush and Gulp arrive as well.

Ripto: Cynder. How dare you betray Lord Malefor like that.

Cynder: I had to do something to escape!

Bianca: I completely understand you, Cynder. Just like I had to do something to lock you up.

Peter: (death stare) You're not gonna get away with this.

Bianca: Why such a long face, Quill?

Hunter: Bianca, if you do this, many citizens are gonna die.

Bianca: Relax. Lord Malefor will take care of the situation.

Ripto: What shall we do with them?

Malefor: Bait.

Peter: Bait?

Malefor: Bring down the scorpion.

The top ceiling door opens and down comes a giant scorpion. The group stands back while the scorpion lands on the ground.

Cynder: This isn't gonna be good.

Hunter: At least we got our weapons, right?

Peter: Yeah, but I don't know what good that'll do.

Rocket: Then, cut the chat and let's fight this thing.

Malefor: Let the game begin.

The scorpion comes towards Peter and the others and they start shooting at the beast. Hunter gets a little closer to it while he's still shooting.

Spyro: Hunter, don't get so close!

Hunter: What?

The scorpion grabs Hunter and raises him up.

Spyro: (rushing) Hunter!

Hunter struggles to escape the claws holding and the scorpion takes his other claw and rips the poor cheetah in half. Spyro closes his eyes after seeing what happened to Hunter.

Rocket: Guess it's up to us, now.

The scorpion gets closer to the group.

Peter: Whatever you do, stay away from the claws

They continue shooting the scorpion. Spyro spits fire at it. The scorpion tries to striking them with its tail.

Rocket: What is the deal with this guy?

Rocket continues shooting at the beast and Bianca appears to enjoy it.

Malefor: This is my favorite part of the game. It seems too easy.

Gamora starts dodging the attacks of the big scorpion. Drax does the same. Cynder starts shooting fire at the beast along with Spyro. Peter hops on his tail and starts aiming at the face but the scorpion keeps moving while Peter tries to get a shot of the face.

Peter: Rocket, back me up!

Rocket gets a little closer.

Peter: Remember, stay away from the claws!

Rocket: I know! I know!

Rocket start shooting the big beast but the bullets aren't striking him.

Rocket: It's not working! He's too strong!

Peter: Drax! Find it's weakness!

Drax starts searching for a weakness and there appears to be no sign. The scorpion drops Peter and the beast gets closer to attack him.

Peter: Oh, boy. This isn't good.

Rocket: Quill, roll away!

Peter then gets cornered and the beast gets closer and closer and Spyro distracts him by fighting the giant beast.

Ripto: Is this the end of them yet?

Malefor: Let's hope it is.

Spyro is still confronting the scorpion and Peter and the others remain watching the dragon fight the scorpion. The scorpion smacks Spyro to the very corner. Spyro tries lifting himself up and then sees the scorpion get closer to him. Cynder starts charging after the beast and the beast grabs Spyro with his claws.

Cynder: No!

Spyro: Put me down! Put me down!

Peter: Spyro!

Spyro starts struggling to escape the scorpion's claws. Peter grabs his gun and aims.

Rocket: Quill, what are you doing?

Peter: I have to help him.

Peter starts firing at the beast while he's still holding Spyro.

Rocket: Quill! Gun's don't work!

Peter gets worried for Spyro.

Spyro: Put me down! Please!

The scorpion slams the poor dragon to the ground. He lifts him up again and slams him down again. Peter closes his eyes because he can't watch Spyro getting tortured. The scorpion slams him to the ground and holds him down and Spyro start getting weak. The scorpion takes his claw to prepare to rip him, too. Then, the walls breaks making a big hole and out comes four big dragons. One grabs the bars with his mouth and throws the piece of the cage away and the dragon starts attacking the scorpion. Malefor sees the four big dragons.

Malefor: No, impossible!

Bianca: Who are they?

Malefor: We gotta go.

Malefor tries to escape and then gets stopped by a red dragon.

Red: Remember me?

Malefor: How is this possible? I killed you.

Red: You have gone too far, Malefor. No one stops the great Ignitus.

Volteer is the one attacking the scorpion.

Volteer: Get out of here!

Peter and the rest start running to exit the temple and Ripto and the giant dinosaurs stop in front of them.

Ripto: I think you should stop right there. It still ends here.

Peter: Well, not without a fight.

Peter and the others start fighting with Ripto and the other dinosaurs. Rocket starts fighting with Crush and dodging his club. Ignitus starts fighting with Malefor.

Ignitus: You should not have come back!

Malefor: I rule the Dragon Realms!

Ignitus: You don't deserve to rule realms!

The fight with Peter and the dinosaurs continues on while Rocket still fights with Crush. The scorpion breaks loose and they all notice that but the fight still continues. Drax and Gamora fight with Gulp and avoid the teeth of the hungry beast. Rocket sees the scorpion getting closer and he snatches the club and takes a swing.

Rocket: Batter up!

Rocket strikes Crush and Crush gets knocked over to the giant scorpion. The scorpion grabs Crush and rips him in half. Ripto sees what the scorpion did.

Ripto: Noo!

Peter dropkicks Ripto causing him to drop on the ground.

Ripto: You will regret this. You are a murderer!

Peter: Well, you tried to kill me. So, it's payback.

Gamora and Drax continue fight with Gulp and then Gamora shoves her sword through Gulp killing him. Ripto sees that and then starts getting emotional.

Peter: So, I guess dinosaurs do get emotional.

Ripto starts getting angrier and then charges at Peter and Peter grabs him and throws him to the scorpion. Ripto sees the scorpion.

Ripto: No. No!

The scorpion grabs Ripto and rips him in half, too. And then, the scorpion starts crawling towards the Guardians.

Rocket: We can't run away from this.

Terrador arrives and brutally attacks the scorpion and then bites its head off. Spyro comes out and sees the giant dragon.

Spyro: (gouging his eyes) No way.

The fight between Ignitus and Malefor continues. Ignitus lets out a giant firebreath at Malefor who dodges and tackles Ignitus, holds him to the ground

Ignitus: It's over, Malefor.

Malefor: No. War is coming. You may be strong, but I will win someday. Bianca, get on.

Bianca climbs on Malefor's back. Spyro, Cynder and the others watch Malefor leave and then Ignitus, Volteer, and Cyril appear.

Ignitus: Young Spyro.

Spyro: Um... Hi.

Ignitus: You don't remember me. My name is Ignitus. The leader of the Dragon Guardians.

Spyro: (gasp) Wait, you're not... But I was told the dragon guardians were killed.

Ignitus: You were only told that. It wasn't time to know the truth, yet.

Peter: Wait, so you're the dragon guardians?

Ignitus: We are.

Peter: Okay. Hi, I'm Peter. This is Rocket. Gamora. Drax. And we're the Guardians of the Galaxy. But here, we're known as the Guardians of the Dragons.

Ignitus: Pleasure to meet you guardians of the dragon. I want to thank you for protecting the world.

Peter: We weren't doing anything. We were just after a Memory Charm. Until... we found out it doesn't exist.

Spyro: I hate her. She said knowing everything destroys the galaxy. She had this planned all along. (shedding tears) And... Hunter.

Peter: It's okay. The scorpion's dead now. And we're gonna miss the ones we lost.

Rocket: So, where do you hide nowadays?

Ignitus: We have a secret area that Malefor had never found us in yet.

Rocket: Can we take us to him?

Ignitus: Hop on our backs.

Peter and Rocket hop on Ignitus's back. Gamora and Drax hops on Terrador and they start flying away to their secret place.

Meanwhile on Planet Knowhere, Taneleer Tivan also known as the collector, finishes his collection of golden stars and then all of a sudden Yondu barges in.

Yondu: Where is it?

Taneleer: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Yondu: The memory device. Where is it?

Taneleer: I don't have it, Yondu. You must be making a big mistake.

Yondu: Where the hell is my memory device?!

Taneleer: (laugh) There is no memory device.

Yondu grabs him slams him to the wall and holds him.

Taneleer: Ow, easy on suit.

Yondu grabs his spear and holds it on.

Yondu: I usually whistle to use these. But they're still good if I used my hand.

Taneleer: Okay, okay. I'll talk. You did give it to me, right? Because all I do is collect stuff. That's my hobby.

Yondu: I did give it to you to borrow. But now it's gone. I have a friend looking for it.

Taneleer: Look, you don't need to be pissy. Okay? But I'm telling the truth. I don't have it!

Yondu: Where is it, then?

Taneleer: I gave it to a couple people because they found it interesting to use.

Yondu: You gave them my memory device? Who are they?

Taneleer: The only description I have is their leader is a talking wolf with an eye patch and they're accompanied by a chameleon and a black panther holding a rose.

Yondu: Leader of what?

Taneleer: I don't know. (seeing Howard the Duck) Howard, I'm glad you're here! Please get this blue thing off of me!

Yondu: You know this guy?

Howard: Yeah. Well, we met last year. Tane, he just wants the memory device. The last thing he wants to do is hurt. Who has the memory device?

Taneleer: Okay, I can tell you what planet they're from.

Yondu lets go of him.

Yondu: I'm listening.

Taneleer: They're from a very far away planet from here and I also collect coordinates. I can find the right one. This way.

Yondu and Howard follow Taneleer to the coordinate areas. Taneleer loads the coordinates in his memory stick and hands it to Yondu.

Taneleer: These are the coordinates. You might want to take your guardians friends with you. This may concern them.

Yondu: What's the name of the planet?

Taneleer: The planet is known as... Corneria.


	15. Chapter 15

Family Reunion

The Dragon Guardians arrive to the secret village where other dragons survived the attack. The galaxy guardians hop down and look at the village.

Spyro: This is where you live?

Ignitus: We've lived here ever since the attack.

Spyro: But people said they saw you killed.

Ignitus: They were only decoys. We are the real Dragon Guardians.

Peter: So, you knew this would happen?

Terrador: We actually did.

Rocket: Pretty swell move.

Ignitus: Spyro, we have something for you.

Spyro: What is it?

Ignitus: Come with me.

Spyro follows Ignitus to a cave and notices a dragon couple. They both see Spyro and get surprised.

Ignitus: You don't remember them.

Spyro: Who are they?

Ignitus: Nigel? Rosa? He's safe.

Nigel: (happy) It's so good to see you're safe.

Spyro: I don't understand.

Rosa: Our little Spyro.

Spyro gouges his eyes and gets confused as he realizes what they meant.

Spyro: No. No, impossible. You're my... parents?

Nigel: We had one of the decoy drag you away from danger. They did what they could to protect they.

Spyro: (silent)

Rosa: Son, I know it's difficult to believe.

Spyro: That's impossible to believe. My parents died in an attack. My real parents did.

Ignitus: After I was attacked by Malefor and pushed off the edge, I had enough energy to fly back up to reach them and get them to safety. And then we found this place.

Spyro: But what did you send me away from this world for?

Ignitus: What do you mean?

Spyro: When I was a baby dragon, I was sent away from this world. I was with some blue monster and then I was sent back and raised by kangaroos.

Nigel: Spyro, son. Are you feeling okay?

Peter: I'll take that, Spyro.

Nigel: And who might you be?

Peter: I'm a friend of Spyro and we're from the galaxy. Your son was with Yondu before he turned 5 and then he got sent back here. It was an easy way to keep him safer.

Nigel: So, you're from another world.

Peter: I am. My name is Peter. And this is Rocket, Drax, and Gamora. We are the Guardians of the Galaxy. We were sent here to protect this world.

Nigel: Well, Peter. I thank you for protecting my son.

Spyro: Is there anything else I need to know about?

Ignitus: I think soon it'll be time for you to be a dragon guardian.

Spyro: But what if I want to be the guardian of the galaxy.

Peter: I think you'd be more needed here.

Rocket: So, are you gonna help us stop Malefor?

Ignitus: Malefor is too strong to be defeat.

Rocket: But we can stop him. We have an army.

Ignitus: We have dragons.

Rocket: But you are a dragon.

Ignitus: Look, we're doing what we can to stop Malefor. But on Dragon Realms, it's been difficult to stop him.

Rocket: Look, I just lost a good friend and Malefor already lost one of his because that beast deserved it.

Ignitus: Ripto was only puppet. It's Malefor that's behind everything. Including your friend.

Rocket: She wasn't just a friend. She was part of my life.

Ignitus: I understand how upset you are.

Rocket: No, you don't! You don't even know me!

Ignitus: Listen! If you want to survive on this world, you must listen to me!

Rocket: (marching toward him) I don't take orders from dragons!

Peter: Rocket! That's enough!

Rocket: (holding his hand over his face) I'm sorry. It's just been a crappy week.

Ignitus: I promise, we will end this madness.

Rocket: Well, then hope you have a bigger army.

Ignitus: You are more than welcome to stay. But I fear war is coming so be prepared.

About an hour later, Peter sits with Spyro and his parents.

Nigel: So, you're from the galaxy.

Peter: Yeah. Well, I'm originally from Planet Earth.

Rosa: And you're name is Peter.

Peter: Peter Quill. There is also one name you may know me by.

Nigel: What's that?

Peter: Star-Lord. Legendary outlaw.

Spyro: Star-Lord sounds like a cool name.

Peter: It's a great name.

Rocket walks in.

Rocket: Quill.

Peter: What's up?

Rocket: I can't sleep.

Peter: So, try going to sleep.

Rocket: No, I mean I can't sleep while thinking. I wanna hang here with you.

Peter: Sure. No problem. We're just having a conversation.

Nigel: I don't think I've met you.

Rocket: My name is Rocket. I'm just here accompanying Quill. So, what do you guys do here?

Rosa: We just relax. Have fun. And we've been thinking about our son Spyro. I knew for a fact that he would return.

Spyro: I just don't understand why I was told you were dead and it turns out you're still alive.

Nigel: We only wanted you to be safe. Malefor could've captured you. You could've been killed. It was our only choice to protect you.

Spyro: So, are you protecting me now?

Nigel: Now that you're here with us.

Spyro: I have to fight Malefor. I'm the only hope for this world.

Rocket: (clears his throat)

Spyro: But not without Peter, Rocket, and the other two.

Cynder flies down next to Spyro.

Spyro: Oh, by the way. Mom, dad, this is Cynder.

Rosa: Hello, Cynder.

Spyro: She helped us through.

Nigel: It's a nice pleasure to meet you.

Cynder: Nice to meet you, too.

Rocket starts walking off and Peter watches him walk and then he follows him. Rocket watches the moon while sitting on the pier and Peter joins him.

Peter: You okay?

Rocket: It's just so rough. I don't know what to think anymore.

Peter: Are you still choosing to stay even though Sheila's gone?

Rocket: I don't know. I am feeling homesick. You're right, Quill. I am the jerk.

Peter: Just because I'm your boss doesn't mean I'm making a decision. I just hated this to be different without you.

Rocket: I did, too. But when she offered to let me stay, I didn't want to stay for a second. I just need time to think. First, we lose her. Then, we lose Hunter. Who's next to meet their final destination?

Peter: Change can happen.

Rocket: (sigh) Maybe, I'm just losing it. I want to stay.

Peter: Rocket, please.

Rocket: I mean I want to stay with you. We are family. We don't need this.

Peter: (smiles) Well, I'm happy you decided to change your mind. Sheila would still want you to be happy no matter where you are.

Rocket: (smiles) Remember when I said you were full of it? You still are but in a really good way.

Peter: (laugh) Get outta here, man.

Rocket: Nah, I'm just kidding. Well, I guess I'm not staying here. However, I am gonna miss this place.

Peter: Me, too. C'mon, let's get group with the group.


	16. Chapter 16

Ready to Rock

The next day, Peter walks towards Ignitus.

Peter: I'm not sure you have a big army for a thousand monkeys trying to kill you.

Ignitus: We are their best hope, Peter. You must accept that.

Peter: I do, but it's probably not enough without us.

Ignitus: I do appreciate your help. But we dragon guardians can handle this.

Rocket: We can handle this, too.

Drax: And me.

Gamora: We're not giving up until this madness end. Right, Quill?

Peter: Right.

Rocket: And we got back up. Spyro, Cynder, and more back up.

Peter: (looking at Rocket) More back up?

They hear something in the sky and they notice a wave of spaceships flying in.

Ignitus: Looks like we got company.

Rocket: It's okay. We know them. They're friends.

Peter: Friends? (realizing) Rocket, we were supposed to keep the Nova Corps out of this!

Rocket: Do you want to protect the planet or not?

Peter: I do.

Rocket: You want war, you got it.

Peter looking up.

Peter: Get ready.

After they land,...

Rhomann: So, you've been hiding here this whole?

Peter: Yeah.

Rhomann: What's the problem?

Peter: Just a little dragon problem.

Rhomann: Let's get to work.

They start getting prepared for a battle.

Peter: Malefor has a hideout somewhere in this rock. They may have guards blocking the main entrance. So let's find a different way in.

Spyro: I can handle that.

Peter: I go in with you.

Gamora: What about the rabbit that betrayed?

Peter: That's on you.

Gamora: Me?

Peter: You fought Nebula before. You're good at fighting. Drax, you and Rocket get the dragons out of slavery.

Rocket: No fighting?

Peter: That's for the Nova Corps.

Spyro: That's ridiculous. How can a group of soldiers with guns fight with an army with a swords and shields. This isn't a fight on Dragon Realms.

Rhomann: Oh, we don't use guns. We use our ships.

Rocket: You've shot a gun before, haven't you?

Rhomann: Yeah but my mama told me "Son, always be a good boy and don't ever play with guns."

Peter: You know that's a song, right?

Rhomann: It is?

Peter: Yeah, it was written by Johnny Cash.

Rhomann: Never heard of him.

Peter: Anyway, Gamora has Bianca. Spyro has...

Spyro: I'm taking care of Malefor. I'm staying with the dragon guardians.

Peter: If that's so, then I'm going with you.

Spyro: Deal.

Rocket: Okay, then. We find the dragons that are enslaved and then what?

Peter: Distract the primate warriors while rescuing them.

Rocket: What if it doesn't work?

Peter: It's gonna work. Drax is gonna be helping you.

Drax: Don't worry. I'll crush them if I have to.

Peter: Just do what you gotta do.

Ignitus: There is something in that chamber that keeps Malefor strong. They call it... the Spell Stone.

Peter: Spell Stone? What does it do?

Ignitus: It holds the seals of his power and once he holds it he becomes stronger and unstoppable.

Rocket: So, what do we do to stop it?

Ignitus: You're going to take it out of the chamber and destroy it or Dragon Realms will be destroyed, wiped out and gone forever.

Rocket: (nervous) I don't know about this.

Peter: You and Drax worry about the slaves. I'll worry about the stone.

Spyro: How do we destroy it?

Ignitus: The volcano.

Peter: This is going to be a long day.

Rhomann: This sounds like some powerful stone.

Peter: Wait. Why don't we just take it out of this planet that way it's safe?

Ignitus: Just don't touch it with your hands.

Peter: I have a box to put it in. I won't touch it.

Rocket: You want to take powerful stone with you?

Peter: I'm not gonna keep it.

Rocket: So who are you gonna give it to?

Peter: Not important right now. What's more important is that it's safe.

Rocket: Okay, but you better not take it to who I think you're gonna give it to.

Peter: Relax! I got it!

Spyro: So, this is our plan. I think I can handle this.

Peter: Okay, I stick with you, Ignitus and the other dragon guardians.

About a half hour later,...

Nigel: Spyro, please don't go.

Spyro: Dad, I have to do this. The world needs a hero.

Rosa: Why are you so brave?

Spyro: Because I found out what's like to be brave.

Nigel: You must come back.

Spyro: Don't worry. I will.

Spyro starts walking and the parents so feel sad to see him leave. While Spyro joins the group.

Rhomann: I'll get my men ready and prepare for assault.

Peter: (carrying a suitcase) Good.

Rhomann: What's the suitcase for? I thought the Spell Stone was bigger?

Peter: How do we know what it looks like?

Rhomann: I don't. But if you're really taking that with you, be careful.

Peter: I'll try.

Peter and Rocket climb on Ignitus's shoulder. The dragon guardians prepare to fly away to reach the underground chambers.


	17. Chapter 17

Underground Brawl

Meanwhile in Malefor's lair,...

Malefor: Sultan, you must watch the lair. I gotta see what's going on.

Sultan: Yes, sir.

Malefor leaves the place to find what's going on. The sultan turns around to walk to the throne to clean up and then, Drax appears in front.

Sultan: (gasp)

Rocket: Hi.

Drax snaps the sultan's neck and then searches around the lair.

Rocket: Wow, look at this place.

Drax: Yeah, very messy.

Peter and the others fly in.

Peter: Malefor's gone right now. But we gotta hurry

Spyro: Where are the dragons being held?

Ignitus: This way.

Cyril: Does the Spell Stone still exist?

Ignitus: Power in him exists.

Peter: The stone better exist. Last time we tried finding a Memory Charm, it turned out that doesn't exist.

Ignitus: Down here.

They follow Ignitus downstairs and they notice a whole bunch of dragons being enslaved. Even young dragons are being enslaved. Cynder comes in.

Spyro: Where were you?

Cynder: I had to distract Malefor.

Cynder sees all the dragons being enslaved.

Cynder: (tears) This is terrible.

Rocket: You just hired a tiny raccoon to rescue a whole room of giant dragons.

Peter: Just distract the guards. That's all you gotta do.

Drax: Come on, rodent. It'll be fun.

Rocket: (pointing) Don't call me that.

Peter: Rocket? Be careful.

Spyro: Are we gonna do something or not?

Peter: Okay, Rocket. You know what to do.

One monkey guard drags a young dragon to slavery.

Young Dragon: (crying) Get off of me.

Monkey: Stop your crying!

Rocket: Hey, you!

Monkey sees the raccoon pointing a weapn at him.

Rocket: Smile.

Rocket shoots the monkey down.

Rocket: Go! Go! Go!

Drax steps in bashes a whole lot of monkeys.

Rocket: (shooting) I can do this all day if I have to!

The enslaved dragons see the raccon fighting the monkeys.

Peter: Dragons! Listen to me! We are the guardians of the dragons! We are here to get you out of here!

The dragons cheer. Ignitus takes a stand.

Ignitus: I am Ignitus! The leader of the dragon guardians! This is Peter Quill! The leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy! They came to protect your world by fighting! So if you want to be free from this living hell, WE WILL FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!

All the dragons make an applause.

Peter: Okay, so what's first.

Ignitus: (giving him an axe) Take this. It's strong enough to break every chain.

Peter: Good.

Peter starts running towards the dragons to set them free and the Dragon Guardians start attacking the enemies. Rocket and Drax go back to fighting as some of the enemies start charging at them.

Rocket: This actually feels good.

Drax: Stop feeling aroused!

Rocket starts brawling at a few of the enemies and dodging attacks. Terrador goes after one monkey that's trying to get away from him and he grabs him and then bites him in half. Peter rushes to one dragon and starts chopping the chains off and sets the dragon free.

Peter: Go. Go.

The dragon flies away.

Ignitus is still fighting with the monkeys and Spyro helps him fight.

Spyro: So glad I meet you.

Ignitus: It was worth it.

They start spitting fire at the monkeys. Peter gets to a female dragon.

Dragon: Are you looking for the Spell Stone?

Peter: (while unchaining her) Yeah, why?

Dragon: Come with me. I can show you where it is.

Peter: Volteer! The suitcase!

Volteer brings the suitcase down to Peter.

Volteer: You're heading for the Spell Stone?

Peter: Yes, she knows where it is.

Volteer: Better hurry. Malefor may return any minute.

Peter: All right.

Peter starts following the dragon. Cynder is also spitting fire at the enemies. Rocket takes his gun and blasts out some enemies on his side and Drax starts pounds some on his side. Peter and the female dragon enter the secret basement and find a glowing red stone. Peter's jaw drops as he sees it.

Peter: Is that it?

Dragon: That is it. That is the...

The dragon gets shot by an arrow and the dragon drops dead and Peter sees Bianca is the one that killed her.

Bianca: Nice working with you. (looking at the archery weapon) I'm getting a hang of this. So glad Hunter gave this up.

Peter: He didn't give the weapon up! You killed him!

Bianca: I didn't kill him. The big scorpion did. Remember?

Peter: That was all because of you!

Bianca: No, it was because of you. You should've followed me.

Peter: You're not gonna get away with this. You're not getting the Spell Stone.

Bianca: Relax. Nobody touches the Spell Stone anyway.

Bianca aims the weapon at Peter preparing to kill him.

Bianca: I'm sorry, Peter. You were a good friend. But now it's time to die.

Bianca gets distracted by Gamora and get into a duel.

Gamora: Get the Spell Stone out of here!

Peter: Got it.

Peter runs to the stone and slowly carefully grabs it and puts it in the suitcase. Peter returns to the slave chamber and blasts out any monkey that is in sight.

Peter: Spyro! I got it!

Spyro: He got the stone!

Ignitus: Good! Let's fly!

Peter: Rocket! Come on!

Gamora sees the group leaving.

Gamora: (to Bianca) I'll deal with you later.

Gamora starts escaping.

Bianca: There is no later.

The group starts leaving the lair and Malefor returns to the lair and sees his dead sultan. Bianca marches toward her.

Bianca: They got away. I know where they're going.

Malefor: I'm starting to feel some weakness in me.

Bianca: They have the Spell Stone.

Malefor: (angry) The slaves. THEY SET THEM FREE!

Malefor punches the wall and breaks it down.

Malefor: (panting in anger) Where are they taking the stone?

Bianca: The volcano.

Malefor: Then, that's where we're going.


	18. Chapter 18

War of the Dragons

The Nova Corps began to fight the enemies and they find evil dragon minions flying towards them.

Rhomann: Check it out. We're fighting a flock of seagulls.

Saal: Those are dragons.

Rhomann: Whatever.

They start fighting with the dragon minions by blasting them out. Malefor starts chasing down all the guardians. Peter grabs his gun and starts shooting at Malefor. Malefor appears to be too strong for gunfire.

Spyro: I guess the Spell Stone isn't weakening him.

Rocket: I'll try it.

Rocket starts firing at Malefor. Malefor fires back. The other dragons dodge the attack. The Nova Corps continue the battle of the dragons fighting attack.

Rhomann: This is absolutely fun!

Saal: Just like that Nintendo game.

Rhomann: That's a different thing.

Peter and the others land and they seem to lose Malefor's tracking.

Peter: Well, I guess we are destroying the Spell Stone. He might lose all his strength. Don't you think?

Ignitus: I sure hope so.

Gamora gets jumped by Bianca and Gamora fights.

Gamora: Get to the volcano!

Peter and the others start running to find the volcano. Malefor appears and starts chasing them down to stop them from destroying the Spell Stone. Ignitus attacks Malefor.

Ignitus: Get to the volcano!

Peter: I'm on it!

Drax: Wait! We can't leave Gamora here!

Peter: She's fine! Let's go.

Spyro: The path is this way!

Peter: All right. Let's go.

Ignitus tackles Malefor and fights him brutally.

Malefor: I won't let you do this, Ignitus!

Ignitus: I'm doing what I have to do to defend the Realms!

Malefor: Even without the Spell Stone! I can still be undefeated!

Gamora starts dueling with Bianca with switchblades. Peter and the others find the trail to the top of the volcano. Dinosaurs start appearing behind them. They look behind them.

Rocket: Didn't we leave this party?

Spyro: Yeah, but it appears Ripto had friends.

A Tyrannosaurus steps out.

Volteer: We'll take them out. You get to the volcano.

Peter: Come on.

They start running to the volcano trail and more dinosaurs start chasing them to eat them.

Rocket: I'm not being dinofood today!

Spyro: Neither am I!

Bianca and Gamora are still fighting with each other. Gamora cuts Bianca's face and then she starts getting angry and dropkicks her and pins her down and places the blade under Gamora's chin.

Bianca: How dare you cut the face of a beautiful bunny rabbit! I should cut off your green head right now!

Gamora: Go ahead. If it makes you feel better.

Bianca: Why don't we stop fighting? Join me and we will defend Realms together.

Gamora: I don't join furry assassins.

Gamora stabs Bianca in the chest. Bianca looks down and looks back at Gamora and then drops dead. Back with Ignitus and Malefor fighting and Malefor slams him to the ground and holds his head down.

Malefor: Coming back was a big mistake!

Ignitus: You're gonna kill a lot of dragons if you keep doing this!

Malefor: I will continue taking over the Realms!

Ignitus: Then, you'll have to go through me!

Malefor gets shot by the Nova Corps.

Corpsmann pilot: I got him. He's on target.

Malefor starts charging after the Nova Corps.

Corpsmann pilot: He's coming after me.

Malefor gets closer to the pilot.

Corpsmann pilot: Oh, sh-

Malefor spits fire at the pilot and the ship explodes.

Rhomann: Man down! Man down!

The dinosaurs continue chasing down Peter and the other. They make it to the top of the volcano and then the stone gets snatched by a kangaroo who appears to be Sheila.

Rocket: Sheila?!

Sheila: I'm sorry, Quill. But I can't let you do this.

Rocket: Sheila! I watched you fall!

Sheila: (pointing a gun at Rocket and Quill) It's all your fault, raccoon! Leaving me to die!

Rocket: Sheila! Snap out of it! It's me! Rocket! You saved me from getting killed!

Sheila: You have no idea what I went through after falling down that cliff! I'm surprised I fell in a lake! I could've died because of you! My family is dead because of you!

Peter: Sheila. Listen, you're family is dead. I get that, but that is in the past now. It's time to let it go.

Sheila: I'll never let anything go. Give me the raccoon and I'll give you the Spell Stone.

Rocket: Actually, Sheila. I'm not going anywhere with you.

Sheila: (angry) You promised you'd stay with me. But you lied, Rocket. You lied through your teeth.

Rocket: I thought you were dead!

Sheila: Look at me, now! Do I look like I'm dead? Come with me or I keep the stone and you're in the lava!

Rocket: I'll never join you. Oh by the way, thanks for finding my autogun in your pouch.

Sheila: What?

Rocket's autogun aims at Sheila's face.

Sheila: Oh, motherf-

Sheila heads gets blown off. And Rocket grabs his autogun.

Peter: Autogun?

Rocket: Yeah, do you like it?

Peter: Yeah, can I have it?

Rocket: No.

Spyro: Hello? Aren't you forgetting something?!

Peter: Oh...

Peter grabs the Spell Stone. Malefor attacks a Corpsman ship and grabs the pilot.

Pilot: Put me down! Put me down!

Malefor throws the pilot in his mouth and swallows him.

Rhomann: We lost another one. Devoured.

Saal: Devoured?

Rhomann: Yeah. A dragon just ate one of our men.

Saal: Well, I guess we'll feed him.

Ignitus tackles Malefor and slams him to the ground.

Ignitus: This will be the end!

Malefor: Nothing is the end!

Spyro notices Ignitus getting brutally attacked.

Spyro: Hurry! Throw it in!

Peter: This is it. The end of Malefor.

Spyro continues watching Malefor pounding Ignitus. Spyro looks at the Spell Stone in Peter's hand. Peter raises the stone to prepare to drop it and then Spyro snatches it out of hands.

Peter: Hey! Spyro! No!

Spyro puts his dragon paws on the center of the stone.

Drax: Spyro! Don't!

Rocket: It's gonna kill you!

Ignitus continues getting pounded by Malefor.

Malefor: It's over, Ignitus! It's over!

Rhomann and Saal start firing at Malefor and Malefor smacks away Rhomann.

Rhomann: Whoa, whoa!

Rhomann ejects right before the ships crashes into a mountain and explodes.

Rhomann: Phew. I'm okay, Saal.

Saal: (sigh) Thank god.

Malefor then faces Ignitus and prepares to shoot fire on Ignitus and then gets struck by a fireball that came from Spyro who seems to be stronger than he was.

Ignitus: Spyro!

Spyro starts attacking Malefor and dodging his attacks. Peter grabs his jetpack out of his bag.

Rocket: Peter, what are you doing?

Peter: Doing what I should've done a long time ago.

Rocket: What's that?

Peter: You're gonna like it.

Rocket: Quill, I don't like that look you're giving me.

Peter starts running to Malefor fighting Spyro.

Peter: Hey! Mal!

Malefor gets distracted from the fight.

Spyro: Peter! What are you doing?

Rocket: Quill, don't!

Malefor grabs Peter and removes his jetpack and throws it away.

Spyro: Peter!

Rocket: Quill!

Malefor throws Peter in his mouth and swallows him.

Rocket: Quill!

Spyro: (rage scream)

Spyro tackles Malefor again and starts biting him.

Ignitus: Guardians! Attack Malefor now!

Volteer, Cyril and Terrador join Spyro to attack but Malefor dodges the attacks.

Malefor: Hunger makes me stronger now!

The jetpack starts floating around and lets out a cannon.

Rocket: What the hell?

The jetpack charges at Malefor and gets down his throat.

Spyro: What the hell's going on down there?

Malefor: (choking)

Malefor pukes out Peter with his jetpack.

Rocket: Quill, you're alive.

Malefor starts feeling weak.

Malefor: What's happening to me?

Rocket: What the hell did you do?

Malefor starts getting superweak.

Malefor: No. No!

Malefor angrily stares at Peter.

Malefor: You! I will kill you for this!

Spyro: Now.

Spyro and the Dragon Guardians start finishing Malefor off by tackling him to death. They all rip Malefor into shreds instintly killing him. Peter watches the entire thing as it happened. Spyro faces Peter and the others and starts marching toward them.

Peter: I guess you're the new guardian of the dragons.

Spyro: Just a little warm up.

The Dragon Guardians make a speech for Peter.

Ignitus: Peter Quill. I thank you for helping us save the Realms from harm. The Spell Stone belongs to you. Keep it as your reward.

Peter: Thanks, but I think it's best if it's safe here.

Ignitus: If that's what you want, it's honored.

Peter: Thank you.

A few hours later, they arrive back to their ship.

Spyro: I appreciate working with you.

Peter: Thanks, Spyro. I'm glad you helped us.

Rocket: Where's the other dragon?

Spyro: She left.

Peter: Well, Spyro. I have something for you.

Peter gives Spyro the radio he had during the exploring.

Spyro: No, Quill. It's yours.

Peter: No, please. You deserved it.

Spyro: (smiles) I don't know what to say. But... will you ever come back?

Peter: Maybe soon.

Spyro: I'll miss you, Quill.

Peter: Same here.

The guardians enter the ship and the ship starts prepares to blast off. Spyro's parents arrive behind them and and watches the ship blast off in the sky.

Nigel: What did you say they were called again, son?

Spyro: The Guardians of the Galaxy.


	19. Chapter 19

Promise Broken

It's been 24 hours since they left the Dragon Realms. Peter reads a book at the table and then Yondu pounds on the table.

Yondu: I'm pissed at you!

Peter: Yondu! I didn't know you were here!

Yondu: I gave you one promise and you broke it!

Peter: What are you talking about?

Yondu: Read my lips and maybe it'll recharge your memory. KEEP! NOVA! CORPS! OUT OF IT!

Peter: That was not my fault! It was Rocket's!

Yondu: How do I know you're telling the truth?

Peter: I am. But this planet was serious. I had to do something. Come on, Yondu. I had a hell of a week down there.

Yondu: I bet you did.

Peter: You wouldn't believe what I've been through. I got swallowed by one big dragon...

Rocket: That was your choice, stupid.

Peter: Okay, I chose to because I planted an anitidote in a dragon's stomach while I was in there.

Yondu: How did you survive that crap?

Peter: It just happened.

Yondu: Boy, you're just out of your mind.

Rocket: That's what I said.

Yondu: Anything big happen?

Peter: Yes, I found the dragon you had up here.

Yondu: Oh, so you met the little guy.

Peter: Yeah, he finally found his family. His real family.

Yondu: (smiles) Well, at least you did something good. I guess you need the Nova Corps after all. Rocket, I thank you for doubting me.

Rocket: He's the one who should be thanked.

Yondu: No, actually. I thank all of you.

Gamora: We were glad to help.

Yondu: So, what do you think the little guy's up to now.

Meanwhile, Spyro spends some quality time with the family. Cynder lands next to him.

Spyro: Why did you leave the fight?

Cynder: I wasn't strong enough. But I saw you pick up that stone. That was really brave of you.

Spyro: (sigh) Yeah. I shouldn't have touched it but. It felt good with the power.

Ignitus: Spyro. We have decided that I am retiring from being a leader of the Dragon Guardians.

Spyro: You're leaving us?

Ignitus: I'm not leaving the village. I'm just leaving the group.

Spyro: So who's gonna be the leader of the dragons.

Ignitus: As of today, you are the leader of the Dragon Guardians.

Spyro: (surprised) I... I don't know what to say.

Ignitus: Cynder. You will join Spyro as the assisstant leader. The rest of you guardians... just do your thing.

The dragons hear a weird sound coming from the sky.

Spyro: What's that noise?

A giant tornado crashes down on the village without damaging anything.

Cynder: (gasp)

The tornado stops and then out comes a man with a hammer standing looking around at the dragons.

Spyro: Who is that?

Man: Loki!

Cynder: Did... did he just say... Loki?

Spyro: You know who that is?

Man: I mean you no harm. I am Thor. Prince of Asgard. I am looking for my brother.

Spyro: Maybe I can help.

Thor sees the little dragon.

Spyro: We just need to team up.

Thor: Good.

Meanwhile, Yondu returns to his ship and walks to his computer and starts searching for the planet Corneria to find his memory device.

Yondu: I know that sucker is here somewhere.

Voice: Looking for this?

Yondu hears the voice and looks behind him and sees a Wolf with an eye patch.

Yondu: How did you get in here?

Wolf: I'm Wolf. And you left the door open.

Wolf leans on the table and looks at the square memory scanner.

Wolf: This is a memory device that erases memories. I'm glad that Collector sold it to me.

Yondu: What do you want?

Wolf: Answers. Who are these Guardians of the Galaxy?

Yondu: They are powerful soldiers. That's who?

Wolf: And tell me where I find these Guardians of the Galaxy.

Yondu: They'll only find you and destroy you.

Wolf: Oh, but they don't know jack about me. I have an army.

Yondu: We have a raccoon.

Wolf: (surprised) A raccoon! I'm surprised there's another animal on this galaxy. Tell me the leader's name.

Yondu: I ain't telling you crap.

Wolf: Well, that's too bad because... I don't like the word "no" being thrown in my face.

Wolf gets his gun and aims it at Yondu.

Wolf: I'm gonna repeat myself once. Where is Peter Quill?

Yondu: Go to hell.

Wolf pulls the trigger and shoots Yondu and Yondu drops on the ground.

Wolf: I'll still find these Guardians of the Galaxy and they won't stop me. Not even... Star Fox.

To Be Continued...


End file.
